Crazy Peach
by Ganon XD
Summary: Peach just can't find Zelda anywhere, so what happens when this new guy Sheik shows up? And is Link REALLY as straight as they think he is? Rated T just cuz I can.
1. Zelda?

**Crazy Peach**

Hi! Hey! Hi. Ok. I'm new at this whole … thing. So, lemme know if you like it or if something's wrong. If you do, I'll give you some cookie cake :D -waves cookie cake around like it's holy- see? Bribing is very good for the soul.

Anyway, I hope you like reading it ;3

* * *

Peach was standing in the stadium with Mario, Luigi, Warrio, Bowser, everyone in the Mario group along with the many other fighters. They all waited for the rest of the competitors to show up.

It was always exciting in the Smash Bros Mansion and at the tournaments. You never, ever got bored. This one time Pit did all sorts of air acrobatics before a competition was about to start. His Goddess even changed the wind and sky to make it look like they were moving and flowing with him. It was absolutely amazing! Another time, Pikachu and Kirby did a mini reenactment of when Mario and Link fought each other the first time (it was unforgettable) but of course, it was a 1000 times more adorable, especially when Pikachu pretended to fall over dead, because he rolled in the cutest way! But Peach would never, ever forget the day the new challenger Sheik came to the Smash Bros Mansion. He didn't perform anything; He just showed up at the beginning of the Brawl tournament as the new guy along with Snake, Sonic and a bunch of other competitors in Zelda's place.

She bounced on her heels and watched the Pokemon Trainer, Red, the Ice Climbers, Marth, along with many other fighters, line up in the stadium. She kept searching for Princess Zelda. They met in Melee and soon, they were best-best friends. Have been ever since.

Up next was Link. She waved at him and he waved back and her smile widened even more. _Zelda's coming soon! Zelda's coming soon! _She thought over and over and kept bouncing. Every body cheered for Link, no surprise. Ganondorf stepped through surprisingly there was lots of cheers too. Each Zelda competitor stepped through and hundreds cheered. Peach looked like a little mini Peach yo-yo because she was bouncing so much but she stopped when she didn't see Zelda come through yet. _Hmm. Maybe she's coming up next? Yea! I see someone! That's gotta be --_

But who she saw next wasn't Zelda. A tall slender man dressed in blue was next in line. He had blond hair and a white shawl covered his tan face so you could only see his ruby red eyes. Which Peach thought were the most gorgeous eyes ever. She couldn't keep her own off of him. His whole body was muscular, but not bulgy, just strong. He had a symbol on the front of his suit, but Peach was too preoccupied with the rest of him to even notice at the moment. She heard the announcer say his name. _Sheik… _She thought to herself. _… that's a pretty name._

She looked back up at his eyes and was startled when they were staring right back at her own. She giggled and waved. The man blinked then bowed his head to her a little. Peach giggled even louder, but she quickly remembered she was looking for Zelda and looked back at the doors. _Oh no! Where's Zelda?_ She was shocked when the next group just came through with no Zelda ending the Zelda group!

About ready to freak out, Peach looks back up and down the line. But still no Zelda. _What is going on? Did she not get an invitation? That can't be it… where is she though?_ She looked down the line at Link and waved her arm around till she finally got his attention. He gave her a funny "what?" look. She looked at him and mouthed the words "Zelda! Zelda! Where is she?" She was saying a lot more because she was so freaked out, but that was all Link could really make out.

Before he could answer, the announcer interrupted by ending his speech. "…And so, to all the competitors, may the best win."

Everyone cheered, washing out whatever Link was going to say. They both turned around and Peach tried to smile and wave to the crowd, but she was still so lost. _Where did Zelda go?_

* * *

Ok! Chapter one is done and out of the way.

And I don't know if this is any good, so review and tell me about it! XD Please? Pretty please? With Cloud and chocolate on top? :3 See now I'd review for that… but that's just me XD thanks for reading!


	2. Finding Rooms

**Crazy Peach**

… You're still here? Oh wow, you actually read chapter one? … Huh … I wasn't expecting this …

…

Well. Since you're still here, might as well get on with the story. XD

Thanks who reviewed! :D

* * *

By the time everyone made it back to the Super Smash Bros Mansion, everyone was too excited to unpack, so instead all the competitors were in little groups and running all around the place talking to each other and catching up.

Peach, with her over flowing ditzy and happy-go-lucky attitude, would've loved it had she not been so worried about where Princess Zelda was.

She said hi to everyone who passed by of course, and smiled like always, but she was constantly trying to think where Zelda might be. Even more so, she tried to find Link, because _surely _he would've known where she was or at least why she wasn't there, right?

Wrong.

Every chance she saw him walk across the spacious corridor, he'd always walk really fast out of the way and out of sight. And, if she didn't give up trying to catch him, she'd follow him until she finally caught up to him. Even then, he'd some how manage to get out of talking about Zelda. He'd go "uh… oh look, Lucario, I wonder how he's doing?" and then ran off, or he'd go "Peach you know, um, there was this one time—oh my Goddesses! What is that?!" and then ran away when she turned to look. Then the few times she finally would catch him to where he couldn't run away, and the best answer she's gotten out of him so far was "She's … she'll be here later." Even then, it was still a little unclear because of the way he said it. He said it like he wasn't sure, almost lying. And since Link never, ever lied, or at least, hardly ever talked to tell a lie, when he said one it was obvious. But still, from what she could pick up, half of it was true and somehow half was not.

All of this and a still missing Zelda started to really worry poor little Peach. _… oh, well, what if she just --_ Then, out of nowhere, Wario ran past Peach and made her trip over Captain Falcon (who was standing dramatically to show off for Samus so she guessed). Before she could have time to react and before she hit the ground someone had caught her. A little scared she looked up to see none other than Sheik.

His deep red eyes were calm and piercing, unknowingly examining Peach to make sure she was all right. Peach, was of course, a little dazed but then she actually took into recognition that Sheik was holding her and immediately started turning a light Pink and smiling.

"… Thank you." She half-whispered to the mysterious blond. He bowed his head politely and set her back on her feet. _Why does he seem so … familiar… _Again, she was a little dazed and almost stumbled again. Almost. Sheik vanished into the crowds of people while Peach ran back over to Captain Falcon to make sure he was ok. She offered Captain Falcon some tea even though he was fine and Samus too.

Finally after about an hour of catching up in the main corridor, many of the competitors were making their way up the stairs to the many rooms of the mansion. Link, Ike, Marth, and Pit were the last ones up because they met up before the opening speech and agreed to get the very end of the first hall. Why that hall? Because the left side at the end has a balcony view so Pit can go wild in the air. And since he was volunteered to go grab the rooms, they had to get that side, I mean come on.

Pit, Link, Ike, and Marth had already taken up all the rooms on the first left hallway. Kirby, Captain Falcon, the Ice Climbers, and Olimar took up all the rooms on the first right hallway. Lucario, Red, Sonic, and Sheik took up the second left hallway. Peach, Samus, Pikachu, and Snake took the second right hallway. After that it gets a bit chaotic, but through it all, every single competitor found rooms amongst the rest of the halls.

Marth and Ike were goofing around and pulling each other's capes like retards and they kept complaining to Link. "Link, you need to get a cape."

"Why? So you can tug on it?" He said mockingly.

Ike shoved Marth and coughed. "… No, no. Look what you can do if you have one." Just then they started smacking each other in the face with their capes and then they flapped them behind their backs dramatically.

That pretty much convinced the green elf. Because now he just _had _to get one of those capes. All three of them were going up the main staircase to meet up with Pit. They eventually made it up to the top after trying to push each other down the whole way up. Ike and Marth were being idiots again. Ike glanced over to his side and saw Link glaring off into space (so he thought). He was curious and followed Link's gaze and was even more puzzled when it fell on Sheik.

"…Huh?" he mumbled. Then Marth shoved him into the hallway wall then Ike smacked him upside the head and nodded towards Link. They were all still walking but Link was staring at Sheik, Ike was staring at Link, and Marth was staring at Ike and then Link.

Link kept shaking his head and made a confused face. He watched Sheik disappear into one of the many random hallways and finally turned around to notice Ike and Marth staring at him. "…What?" he said nervously.

"…" They started laughing and Ike grabbed Link's shoulder. "Come on, let's go find Pit before he dies of boredom."

Pit started fluttering his wings, bored, and kicked a big piece of lint around for a little bit then he heard the rest of them coming.

"Yea," Marth said, "you know how the little demonic angel gets when he's alone. Starts tearing things apart and going crazy. This one time –" Just then Marth got hit in the face with a sandal, which sent him flying backwards on his back.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad until you show up!" Pit said all angry. They all laughed again and somehow all made it to their rooms in one piece. Ike turned just in time to see Link looking down the hallway again before he disappeared behind his own door.

… _Was that the way Sheik went? Why did he … _He shrugged and decided he didn't care at the moment and went back to unpacking his stuff.

"Ok, I promise I'll keep it quiet in my room so I won't wake you up." Peach said very determined.

"Peach, it's ok. You don't need to freak out like this, you won't bother me." Said Samus.

Peach started fiddling with her fingers. "Oh, but I don't want to be too close to wake anyone up because I get so loud and what if I open the door and hit you in the face? Or—"

"Peach!" She snapped her fingers in front of Peach. "Peach, calm. Down, ok? You won't be too loud. And you can't even hit me with your door; our doors have a five feet across." Samus said reassuringly and guided Peach to her room. "What has you so worried? I never remember seeing you this worked up before." Normally Samus was **not **the type who would let you cry on her shoulder or the type person who you could really talk to. Fighting people, kicking ass, blood and guts Samus could handle, but usually not talking. Except Peach, because Peach was always sweet and never did anything to piss her off like a lot of the others. And plus, she gave her tea, which was really, really good!

"So what's wrong?" She said. Peach fiddled with her thumbs some more and got her thoughts together. "Well… Zelda's not here, and we're best friends and I don't know where she is. Link won't tell me and keeps avoiding me and changes the subject whenever I mention her. But then I finally corned him and he told me that she'll be here later, but he sounded like he was lying and telling the truth at the same time and..." She said in one breath.

Before Samus could process the rest, she went on. "And then… that man Sheik came with Link from Hyrule and there was still no Zelda. Sheik caught me, you saw that." She finished.

"Well…" Samus sat next to Peach. "Maybe you should ask Sheik? It's strange that Link wouldn't tell you … but maybe this Sheik guy will know."

"That's a great idea Samus!" Samus could literally see the sparkly lights shining and dancing around Peach when she said that. "I'm going to go find Sheik and ask him!" She was up and out the door in a few hops. Samus sat on the edge of the bed for a split second then heard the click of Peach's heels running coming back. "Oh! There's tea and cookies in that pink handbag on my bed Samus, help yourself. Bye!" And then, she was gone in a flash.

Samus just smiled and shook her head and walked to the door. "I don't know which is worse: Peach being ditzy or Captain Falcon's cockiness." She mentally smacked herself for such a ridiculous question, but kept smiling none the less.

* * *

Ah! Up next, talking to Sheik :D that should be fun, isn't Sheik great?! X3

Reviews? Anyone? –Holds up sign- "**will take reviews for good story**."

Thanks for reading :3


	3. Down the Hall

**Crazy Peach**

Ah! Ok. Well I just have to say that I luv everyone that reviewed AND everyone who at least gave my story a chance! XD … but especially the reviewers ;P haha

And isn't Peach just a lil crazy princess? (Hence the name) XD She makes the word "ditzy" look calm XD

Haha. Ok, well I'll shut up now. Hope you like this chapter :D

* * *

"-Phew- There. All done!" Marth said as he finished unpacking the last of his** many** suitcases. He had various capes, crowns, swords, daggers, and poisons and so on … But mostly capes.

Marth wiped his hands together feeling more than very accomplished and looked over at Link. "Well I say I got done pretty quick, eh Link? … Link?"

Link was not listening though. He decided to hang out in Marth's room for a little while and offered to help him unpack, but he ended up getting too distracted half way through. Which is why he was leaning against the wall next to the door and was busy poking a beetle with the tip of his boots.

"… Hm? Oh, uh. Did you say something?" Link said.

Marth just sighed and happened glanced out his open door. Right across from his room was Link's Room. His door was wide open and from what he could tell the room was almost empty. "Hey, don't you need to unpack too?"

Link just blinked, and looked like he was thinking about it for a second. Then he unbuckled his sword, walked across to his room, placed his sword on top of the long oak desk along with his shield right beside the desk, turned around and was back in Marth's room. "Done." He smiled.

"… Damn you." Marth cursed and pulled Link's hat. Link just laughed and held onto his hat with both hands. "Don't be jealous because I'm junk-less!" He laughed more while Marth just keep trying to rip his hat off but he was starting to laugh along with him.

Marth had Link in a nuggie now and Link still kept laughing. "Oh come on! You know I'm just kidding! Ow! Ow!" he laughed more. Link laughed so hard he had his eyes closed. He cracked an eye open in time to see Sheik stare through Marth's open door and straight at him. Link's eyes shot open and he stopped laughing but by then Sheik had quietly moved on.

Marth noticed Link stop laughing and saw him staring at the door. He looked to see the tail end of a slender dark blue body pass by the door. _Was that Sheik?_ He watched Link rise back up and saw that he looked strangely puzzled, almost worried.

"…Link?" He said, snapping the elf back into reality.

"Huh? What? Oh, see now look what you've done, you messed my hat up." His hat was backwards and hung to his left, revealing unruly blond wild hair.

Yet somehow, Link managed to make it look back to the way it does in less than a minute.

Marth decided he'd ask him how in the hell he managed to do that later, because right now he was trying to figure out what just happened with the crazy elf. "So … what was that about?" He asked bluntly.

Link stiffened a little. "Um… what?" He gulped.

"What you did just now. You stopped laughing and stared out the door kinda weird."

Link put his hand behind his neck. It was almost a lifelong habit of his that he did when he gets nervous. "Haha, well you know, just didn't wanna laugh any more is all and just kinda stopped." He started out pretty audible but he trailed off and slowly began to almost lose his voice. Marth couldn't even hear the last part.

"Uh, you alright Link?" Marth said a little confused.

"Oh! Yea! Yea. Yep. I'm fine. Not a thing wrong with me. Ha ha!" He laughed but it wasn't very convincing. Marth lifted a brown eyebrow at his stranger than strange behavior.

Link stopped laughing and pointed to the door. "Well, I'd better be um, going now. Still gotta talk to a lot of people and I'm hungry. So I'll see you later." He was already out the door before Marth could even think to object.

…_Well that was odd even for him. Why did he get so freaked out? … And who was that guy anyway? Sheik? I remember him introduced as a new guy, he was from Hyrule… so what's up Link?_

* * *

"Oh, where did he go? I could've sworn I just saw him go that way." Peach was too determined to pout, but still bit on her lip and marched forward. She grabbed both sides of her long dress and pulled a good amount of it in her hands so she could run faster. It was very funny to see a little pink Peach trucking it down the hallways. But only because she looked so determined and almost serious; it's always fun to see that.

She was in the main hall way up stairs. From the staircase you enter the main hall. On this hall there are many smaller halls to the left and right to choose from. Down those halls were the comfy rooms that the competitors all now reside. It was sort of complex, but beyond beautiful. The floor was a light oak color and a deep shaded red carpet went from the entrance at the bottom of the stairs all the way up the stairs and to the very end of the main hall.

The staircase and the hall itself were substantial. No, the entire mansion was huge! The rooms had to be the smallest part of the mansion since there was so many of them, but even then, they were only considered small because the whole mansion was so large. The rooms were all actually very, very good sized.

And even though Peach was so worried and distracted before, she was still awed by not only it's size but how crafted and beautiful such a mansion could be. Not a single sculpture or wallflower out of place, and there was definitely more than enough space and art to go around. It could easily be mistaken for an above average Palace.

Which is why you'd think Peach would be more careful of where she was running in such very large mansion with fragile art, but there was no way she could be slowed down now.

She ran past Luigi and Mario talking one of the public phones. They were trying to prank call Snake for God knows why, but she didn't stick around to listen. It'd been about 10 minutes since she left her room, but it felt like hours to a poor unsuccessful Peach. She had somehow found herself in the very back of the main hallway. She sighed. _Oh… this is getting hopeless. I'll never find out which room he's in. _She stopped and fisted her hand. _No, I can't give up. I'll find him. _Very dramatic, but never phased.

What Peach made up for in drama and determination, she greatly lacked in paying attention. Especially to her surroundings, no matter how noticeable they can be (but never to Peach for she is an adorable little Princess without a care in the world).

A few of the warning details Peach was missing as she took off in her pink shiny heels was that the lighting seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer with every leap she took towards the end of the main hall.

Since the maids that cleaned Smash Bros. Mansion had specifically left the room doors open to signal that the room wasn't occupied, almost all the doors in the front area of the main hall were closed. But the farther Peach traveled the more open doors there were.

There were still beautiful sculptures and paintings that hung on the same wall, but they were layered with dust and had a grim nature to them at the end of the hall. Not to mention that this is where most of the sneaky and subtle vermin like mice and moths seemed to dwell.

Not very ominous things to worry about, I mean it _was _a freaking mansion and there was bound to be a few places that the maids missed, especially because the back wasn't used as much. But still enough so that many didn't really desire to go back there. It felt kinda creepy in a sense.

But did that even bother to stop our hopelessly adorable and ditzy Peach?

Of course not.

_Oh._ Peach pouted and they seemed to slightly echo. _All these rooms are empty. Sheik can't be back here can he? _She did notice the doors at least, but not really concerned with how many empty ones there were. She stopped for a second to gather her thoughts and breath. She looked up to see a small dim light at the very, very end of the long changing hall.

A hopeful smiled crossed her face. _Ah! That could be Sheik's room!_ And with a new extra layer of determination, she almost gracefully continued to run.

Peach smiled and slowed her unruly pace as she neared the room with the small ray of light. She crept up slowly but excitedly closer and closer to the door. She paused for a second and blushed at her silly thoughts of Sheik, especially his mysterious eyes.

She closed her eyes momentarily and shook her head a little, to rid the embarrassing thoughts that out of nowhere attacked her brain.

Then she heard a laugh coming from said room. It was husky and many others followed it. None of them sounding at all like the Sheik she was hoping for.

She stepped closer to peek into the warmer room to confirm that there was most definitely **not **a Sheik to be found.

Instead there was a very large gut that blocked most of her view. She stuck out her tongue a little disgusted by the sight and lifted her head up more so she could see who else was in there. The hideous sight of a belly turned out to be none other than Warrios. He was resting his tiny legs on an empty chair across from him and was sitting at a round wooden table. She scanned her eyes on all of the well-known villains in Smash Bros. Mansion. Wario, Bowser, Wolf, and none other than Ganondorf all sat at the same table.

Peach wasn't frightened, more as startled. She really didn't expect anyone to be back here than Sheik. She really honestly thought that. Now that she didn't see him she was nothing more than disappointed and didn't really wanna waste time to stay and listen to villains plot and argue, but for some reason, she couldn't help but stick around and listen.

She was actually kinda curious why they were all together and talking anyway, it could be important right?

Leaning against the wall and adjusting her body so her enormous dress wouldn't be seen and she could still see everything, she quietly eavesdropped on the unaware evil doers.

"I just can't believe it." A husky disappointed voice spoke up. "I just can't believe it." Wolf said again.

Bowser sighed. "Yes Wolf. For the millionth time, it's true." They all had a brown bottle in their grasps, which Peach assumed was beer (yey for Peach) there were quite a few empty ones on the table too, but no one seemed real intoxicated, or at least, they surely weren't acting like it.

"But. But. But!" Wolf stuttered again. Peach was clinching the wall she was so curious. _What could they be talking about? What're they plotting??_ She thought to herself. _Maybe if it's really important, I could report it to the Master Hand and he might send Sheik… _She stopped herself from trailing off and was determined to listen more than ever now.

"I just can't believe that that stupid Penguin hasn't gotten here with the pizza yet! I mean, we send him to do one thing, and this is what he does. Takes for. Ever. It's been an 45 minutes already!" Wolf complained, sounding strangely serious.

"You just can't except things can you?" Bowser said with a sigh.

"No. No I can't. I've been craving pepperoni like crazy lately."

"Yea me too, it's the best, hands down." Bowser said mouth watering.

"No! You're both crazy!" Wario stomped his feet down and slammed his fatty hands on the table. "… Meat Lover's the best." He stated very satisfied with his answer.

The rest seemed to think for a minute, then nodded in agreement saying true, true.

Feeling victorious, Warrio took back his seat. Right after he was about to prop his feet up, Bowser chimed in.

"Hey wait a second, meat lover's is nothing without the pepperoni, so pepperoni's gotta be the best! Ha!"

Ganondorf sighed and rolled his eyes. _And these people are supposed to be my minions? _Wolf pulled himself together and looked at him with disbelief. "What? No it's not, the sausage is the best part, you idiot!"

"Don't call me and idiot stupid!"'

"Fine. I'll call you a stupid idiot."

"Just admit that you were wrong!"

"Never!"

Since their chairs were next to each other, it wasn't long before they were trying to strangle each other. Warrio laughed and started throwing pieces of popcorn at them. Ganondorf just put his hands to his face.

"Pepperoni!"

"Sausage!"

"No!"

-BAM-

All three of them looked up to see that Ganondorf had grabbed Kind Dedede's mallet and slammed it in the middle of the table, smashing a few bottles and almost splitting the table.

Wario had fallen over backwards in his chair and his tiny legs were kicking in the air. Wolf and Bowser had stopped right in the middle of fighting; Bowser's hand almost completely covered Wolf's and his other hand was about to punch him in the stomach. Wolf had grabbed a beer bottle and was about to smash it upside Bowser's head and his foot was kicking him in the face. All in all, very confusing.

Ganondorf stood up dramatically. "… You're both wrong. Supreme pizza's the best."

"…"

"But it's got mushrooms on it!" Wario spoke from his position on the ground. Wario was like a turtle here; when you flip him on his back, he just rolls around because he can't get up no matter how hard he tries.

"Silence!!" Ganondorf boomed. "Supreme is the best and that's all there is to it. It's got pepperoni, sausage, olives, AND cheese. You can't beat that!"

… _Why in the world are they talking about pizza?? _Just then she heard someone walking down the hallway. She turned her head and quickly tried to hide behind a dusty sculpture. _Good thing it's dark._

The figure almost made a squeaky noise when it walked. When it came into better view, she saw that it was Kind Dedede. His arms were completely full of pizza boxes however and you could hardly see his penguin face. You could almost see a wave of delicious smelling aroma that the pizza was making.

In the middle of the evil villain's bickering they heard the footsteps. Ganondorf took hole of his sword again. "Quick! Act natural." He said in an almost whisper. Peach could see the open door from where she was hiding and saw that every single one of them had pulled out weapons like daggers, grenades, and poisons and had them out on the table.

Poor Wario just rolled around frantically until finally Wolf sighed and lifted him up.

Ganondorf pulled a big old style map from mysteriously under the table and put it on the table along with everything else. He put his finger somewhere on the map. "This is where we'll attack." Everyone nodded looking serious.

"Hey! A little help here?!" Kind Dedede stated. Almost all the pizza's fell but Wolf jumped up to catch the top of the stack of boxes just in time.

They all cheered and knocked the deadly weapons and plans off the table and under it. Then they all took about 3 boxes for themselves. Except Warrio, who had about 5.

"! What is that?!" Wolf pointed past Warrio.

"What?! Where--"

-BOOM- -Crash-

It was like an earthquake when Wario hit the floor this time, sense he had already annihilated about 2 boxes (yes, in only 2 minutes). And this time he broke his chair going down. Everyone was busting up laughing as Warrio started rolling around again turning bright red with anger. Everyone except Ganondorf, show chuckled evilly.

And just like that, they were on a random, pointless conversation about rubber duckies and kicked King Dedede out to go get some bacon. Why? Because they could. Where he was going to get bacon at midnight, no one really knows, but sure enough, he left.

The more she listened to this craziness, the more she was beginning to doubt the whole fate of villainy and everything she grew up to believe it was. _Honestly, is this what they really do in their spare time? I haven't even heard a single plot of destruction or anything like that yet. _She thought to herself and shook her head.

She shrugged and slowly crept out of there.

_That was so strange … but I still didn't find Sheik. _She sighed and closed her eyes. _Where could he be?_

The next thing she knew, she was face first with something very solid. "Oww…" She rubbed her face to try and calm the sting. "Did I run into the wall—oh!" She gasped in surprise not expecting for this to happen.

* * *

"Oh you've **got **to be kidding me!" Link exclaimed. He was standing in front of the tall elegant mirror in his room. His body looked ok; same dark green tunic, brown boots, belt, etc. But it was his unruly hair he was disgusted with. Well, it was more unruly than usual that is.

Someone had grabbed a lock of his hair while he wasn't looking (he probably wasn't paying attention again) and got a sticky blue gunk he couldn't name all over that lock. It closely resembled goo, but then again, it almost smelt like raspberries and banana bread, for some reason.

"Goddess'! Well this is just great." He sighed and headed for his door and up the hallway, all the while drooping his head in despair; I mean, there was no way he could get this stuff out easily. The showers were on the first floor next to the very, very large cafeteria.

He was soon in the showers and had taken a towel and a pair or scissors, just in case the worst were to happen to his golden lock.

He stood in front of one of the sinks that were lined up against the wall and turned the hot and cold faucet on. He sighed and looked back up at the mirror and --

"AHH!?--" He slipped on a soap bar and fell back on his back. He coughed and groaned holding his head in his hand.

Sheik leaned against one of the shower stalls and just shook his head at Link "You always get scared way too easily." He said in a deep voice as he watched Link turn to frown at him.

"Well sorry if seeing that face on you just freaks me out. Because it does!" He said still rubbing his head.

"Well you're just going to have to get used to it Link." He said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"But you're not a g--!" Before he could finish Sheik had quickly slapped a tan hand over his mouth, which had to hurt because Sheik really slapped him good. "oww." He mumbled.

"Link! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not. Really. _Him. _This is just a _disguise. _An alias, understand?" He pulled his arm away and Link yet again rubbed his face.

"Why'd you gotta hit so hard?" He pouted.

"Link!"

"Alight, alright! … I understand… but I mean how do I know you're not really him? How do I know it's really you in there?" He questioned and crossed his arms feeling victorious.

"…" Sheik was baffled by his idiocy yet again. "Link. You're not going to see my boobs."

He dropped his jaw and turned bright red. "T-That's not what I was going to say! I just want to know if that's really you. I haven't seen your true form sense the day before we came to the Mansion."

Sheik sighed and picked up Link's hand. "Come on." He led him to the very back of the long shower room and into one of the very large shower stalls.

"I'm going to show you my true form once and only once alight? I can't risk being caught."

He nodded in understanding and watched the familiar blue bright light surround Sheik. Seconds later Link began to see the edge of a light purple dress and up a nice design all the way up to a thin waist to shoulders clad in light armor. Soon Link was staring into the face of Princess Zelda with her dark blond braided locks hanging down her shoulder.

"… Ok. So it's really you. But I had to make sure!"

Zelda sighed but smiled. "You know I wouldn't lie to you."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I just … like seeing this form better."

She smiled and in an instant she was Sheik again. "Alright. I have to go now."

Sheik opened the stall and was about to leave. "And … did you say anything to Peach?"

He shook his head. "No, but she was acting really suspicious so I keep avoiding her…"

She sighed. "You weren't too obvious about it were you?"

"…" He laughed nervously. "Well, I um, she didn't follow me … I think."

"Link!"

"She didn't! I promise!" Too late. Sheik had already smacked him upside the head. "Geez…"

"You better not have! Or no cape for you."

"! How did you know about that?!" But she was already gone. _Damn that woman and her … swiftness … or whatever it is._

He continued to wash his hair in silence.

* * *

Ike stood by the entrance to the shower room in a little shock. _Did he … and Sheik… in the shower room … secret … he wasn't too "obvious"? Whoa. I've gotta tell Marth about this! _He snickered and crept quickly and silently back up the stairs.

* * *

There! I'm finally done!! –Throws keyboard- (**phew**) I thought I'd NEVER finish XD

Please don't hate me for not updating sooner 3: **–hides-** I just got a bad case of **_Extreme Writer's Block 3000_**! XDD

Hope you liked this chapter enough to review. If you didn't, I'll send Snake after you. He'll trip you with a banana. Oh yea. He'll do it. He's just crazy enough to do it! **XDDD**


	4. Um, Ike?

**Crazy Peach**

Hey! Um ... I'm just going to go ahead and explain honestly why i'm late updating ...

There was a giant robot army with firebreathing chiwahwah hench men trying to abduct my precious Harvest Moon chickens, so i had to battle them to their robotic deaths until i could finally get my computer back! (because they abducted that too).

And that's why i was late XDD

... don't lookat me like that! that's really what happened ok?! XD

Hope you like it! X3

Oh, and if robots that look like toasters show up at your house with canons and pitchforks ... it's not my fault, really. it's not. --cough-- just, um, keep reading. Yea. If you read, you'll live. Onto the show! XD

* * *

_Oh man this is gunna be so great! _Ike thought to himself as he walked towards the kitchen, eager to find some good liquor (because he has a huge drinking problem … haha, no he's just bringing some for his friends. XD) and trying not to snicker too loud but was failing horribly.

_I can't wait to tell Marth and the others about this. Haha! But what if he's not gay? What if that was just some mix up? _

Ike stopped and decided to take that moment to ponder in silence

"…"

_Nah, he's totally gay. I mean come on, and besides, who cares! It's Link! When has there ever been a time that making fun of Link isn't totally awesome? Never! Haha! I knew that's why Zelda really didn't come! haha!_

He laughed again but soon stopped._ But Peach misses Zelda terribly. They're the best of friends, and I just want that sweet silly woman to be happy. _He smiled as he thought of her. You see, Ike's never been the type to have a crush on anybody, he was more of a serious yet fun loving guy, but he doesn't really like anybody like that. Until Peach that is.

As soon as he saw her, he thought she was pretty, ditzy, but pretty. Still no real connection and he didn't really know anything about her, but then back in Melee when they had to battle each other, his perspective of her completely changed and he'll never forget how adorable she was.

He went into the battle with same winning determination he did with every competitor, but the way she moved and acted and giggled when he missed an attack made him quickly lose that winning urge. Not even half way through he didn't want to fight her any more and only dodged her sweet attacks.

He found himself grinning more and more when she tried to get him and pouted when she failed. He didn't notice the glowing power up orb float towards them until Peach grabbed it and soon charged him with her Special Attack. But he didn't care. He was too stunned by how sweetly she danced and the light glowing around her as she did so to care.

Until he smelt flowers out of nowhere and was knocked out then woke up with bruises later.

He lost, but couldn't help but smile at her. From then on out, he's wanted to talk to her again but every time he tried he couldn't get out what he wanted to say. Then she would tilt her head to the side adorably and that only made it worse on poor Ike until someone called her and she politely said good bye to him with a sweet smile.

He grinned and kept walking up the stairs. _I bet if I somehow figured out where the heck Zelda is and brought her back for Peach, then Peach might get closer to me. It would at least make her happier and that's always good._

Feeling proud of himself, he grabbed the last of the many bottles he put in the once empty bag he carried. He grinned and decided to pop one open for himself.

He had reached the top of the stairs and was about to turn down his hallway when he heard a quiet and distant surprised yelp come from further down the hallway. He knew right away that it was none other than Princess Peach. "Huh?" He said out loud. _Why is Peach all the way back there…? She must be lost. Oh! I could go help her! Yea! _

He turned to go down the hallway and couldn't help but kind of jog; excited to finally be able to be close to Peach and help her. He slowed down and frowned when his very acute ears heard another deeper voice accompany her sweet one.

_What? Sheik? Sheik's there…? _He walked down a little farther and leaned closer to the wall, trying to get a closer look. Ike not only had great hearing but incredible night vision too. He was just weird like that. Which means he could see every blush and hear every giggle Peach made when Sheik barely even moved.

This of course didn't sit very well with Ike who was practically in love with her. _Sheik! You player! You were just all over Link for Pete's sake, and now your making my dear Princess blush!! You're not worthy of seeing that blush! _He pouted in mock horror.

Before he knew it he was chugging down bottles of liquor way too quickly and his rage was getting fuzzy but stronger. Soon the whole room was spinning and he was wondering why the ceiling was above him but he tried really hard to stay focused on the now terrible stupid Sheik and even more beautiful Peach that were somehow gaining up on him.

_Sheik! You. You evil blue person! Why did you have to take the one thing that is the best thing … ever! Away from me?! she's be-- beauti-- really pretty! But you have an elf… so… so quit doing that! _He half thought, half said out loud as he left his bag of almost empty bottles by the wall and staggered towards them and was going to give Sheik a piece of his half wasted mind.

* * *

"Ow, oh, did I hit a wall…?" Peach rubbed her nose and opened her eyes surprised that it was a wall she hit. "S-Sheik?!" Peach exclaimed rather loudly. "I thought you were a wall!" she said in one quick breath.

…_Um … A … wall? _Sheik thought as he starred down at Peach. That alone was making her cheeks burn pink.

It didn't help that she was still very close to his very solid body. She found her eyes trailing down his lean body unconsciously. She shook her head and looked back up at him after stepping away still blushing. "I um. I've been looking for you."

Sheik blinked. "Oh?" he said monotonously. _Peach, you're the last one I needed to run into now …_ Sheik was ashamed to think it, but it was true, he couldn't get caught and Peach would be the one that could really do it. Besides Link that is, that elf can be such an idiot sometimes, but Sheik assumed that he couldn't help it. He is just plain out baffled half the time and _never _knows what's going on all the time. Again, it couldn't be helped. Moving on.

Sheik took in an unnoticed breath and tried to relax.

_Ok Zelda. You can do this. Just do what Sheik would do. Not Zelda, because for now, you're not Zelda, Zelda. I mean Sheik. And don't reveal anything no matter what. Or else it could all be ruined ... Not a big deal... _She took one last breath before she spoke. "Would you care if I walked with you Princess Peach?"

Peach blushed and smiled, eagerly nodding her head. "N-not at all." They began to walk down the hall, both at a calm pace and both with space. Though Peach could only wish that someone would bump them together again. She'd be prepared this time and would _not _think Sheik was a wall.

There was silence for a few minutes as they walked back up the long hallway. Their heads were equally buzzing with thoughts, but were on completely different tracks.

Alright. I have to hurry and get her to the rooms as quick as I can. Not too quickly though. Maybe I could just run Ninja-speed down the hallway while Peach isn't looking- No, I can't do that to poor Peach even if I'm playing Sheik and not Zelda. That's just mean. I mean it's adorably sweet Peach, come on! No, running away is out of the question. I just have to remain perfectly calm… Was basically the line of thoughts pouring into Zelda's panicky mind. Sheik was as calm and collective as ever on the outside though. That's all I have to do, just stay calm…

I wonder if Sheik likes girls with pink dresses? Peach glanced at her long bright pink dress again for the fifth time since she and Sheik had actually started walking up the hall. I really, really hope so. He seems to like blue though. Again, glancing at Sheik's side. I could make him some muffins and tea maybe. Oh, but I don't even know what kind of food he likes or anything. He's so mysterious … but uh, um… ! stop starring at him Peach! Uh, um … right. I was thinking about what he likes … yes. But, what does he like? What is he like really? I don't know anything about him … She pondered these thoughts more but then her face brightened at her ingenious little idea.

Sheik glanced towards Peach just in time to see the pink blur that was Peach scoot up right next to him in an instant. Zelda wasn't startled, but would've been had she not known Peach for such a long time and known that she should expect the completely and utterly unexpected from Peach.

"Sheik may I ask you something?" Sheik turned to see Peach looking at him with an adorable little smile on her face. Sheik was thankful for the white tattered cloth that covered his mouth, because Peach would've known right then and there that that was the same unmistakable smile Zelda gave her when Peach did things so … well, peachy in a Peach-like way. "Sure. Go ahead." Sheik said casually.

"Well ... um …" Peach fiddled with the lace in her dress for a moment. Sheik's eyes were unfazed, but Zelda's mind had stopped and instantly began buzzing. Peach. Please. PLEASE don't let me think what I'm thinking that you're thinking about Sheik right now …

Zelda B-rated herself for panicking and thinking a line of thought that was confusing even to herself. She calmed down, but the more she looked at Peach begin to turn a light shade of pink and nervously fiddled with everything around her (her dress, white gloves, etc), the more her theory was being confirmed.

… Peach… please stop having a crush on me. Quit looking at me like that every now and then. I knew you were looking at me a lot at the stadium, but I didn't think you were checking me out! Oh man. Oh man. This isn't good. What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt her, but she can't like Sheik like this because she can't find out it's me! Or I might lose her …

Sheik blinked to come back to reality and noticed Peach looking back up at him again. Sheik straightened nervously as Peach's eyes bore into him before she finally spoke. She never looked at Zelda that way for long even innocently and it wasn't helping that Peach would trail to Sheik's lean muscular arm every now and then.

"Sheik do you like cats?" Peach asked with her head cocked to the side again.

Sheik blinked in surprise

… Haha. It's good seeing you again crazy Peach. That was one of the questions Peach randomly asked Zelda when they first met. And just like before, she was baffled but couldn't help but laugh at that same innocently confused face. Before they knew it, they were both rolling around in laughter and everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Or drunk, whichever one came to mind first.

If you're one to believe in first impressions, that night had to be one of the best kinds. It told them both right away that they were destined to be best friends from then on out. Of course they were too drunk on laughter and Peach's tea to really think anything after words.

" Well… I'm … more of a dog person." Sheik said trying to hold in the smile that crept across his face and would probably reach his eyes. Peach made an "oh" look on her face. A few minutes passed by and they said nothing once again before Peach looked brightly up at him and continued.

"Sheik, do you like cupcakes or chocolate doughnuts better?" she asked once more.

Zelda couldn't risk answering right away --because that's what Zelda would do, not Sheik-- so she acted a little surprised every time and very strongly held back her smile. "um… doughnuts."

"Shiny things of fluffy things?"

Zelda allowed a warm Sheik-like smile to appear on his barely visible face. "Shiny probably."

She put her smile finger up to her lip and looked up thoughtfully. "What's you're favorite type of insect?"

… Ok that one did catch Zelda off guard. Hm… well, as far as I remember, Peach never mentioned anything about bugs. She followed a ladybug and kept it as a pet once, but still, not much about bugs ... I imagine it wouldn't make her like Sheik even more if I said anything about bugs this time. "I'd have to say dragonflies."

Peach blinked. Sheik was waiting for another question but heard none so he turned to her. Peach could only smile warmly. "May I ask why?"

Sheik looked down then just shrugged. "To me they're powerful and look intimidating, but graceful and poised as well. Very unique, I've always admired them from the moment I saw one." He looked to Peach and she seemed to snap out of her gaze when he turned and quickly blushed and took a deep breath.

Sheik lifted a golden eyebrow. … uh oh. Deep breath means bad—

"Sheik, why are you in Hyrule?"

Sheik froze. "I um--"

"Is it because the weather's nicer there? Oh! Are you related to Link?"

… What?! "… Well actually it's um, uh--" The inevitable sweat drop of doom started to grow on his head.

"Why is your suit so tight and … blue? Have you always worn it like that or did you get it like right before you came here?" She paused for a moment.

Oh no oh no oh no! No! I have to get out of here, quick, change the subject! But what could possibly -- that's it!

Sheik took a quick breath. "Peach, I've heard that you make a wonderful cup of tea. Is this true?"

Peach her hands in front of her and giggled. "Well … a lot of people like my tea. I could make you some if you'd like." She closed her eyes in an adorable smile. Zelda sighed in her head and was relieved.

Oh Sheik would you really like my tea? I'd love to make you some, and then I could ask you what I want to know then… but… I want to know as much as I can now. And I have to know if you know where Zelda is …

"… Um. Sheik? Please forgive me if I'm prying," she started.

Oh no! It backfired, she's too determined! Zelda thought frantically. Sheik's eyes glanced from wall to wall searching for something, anything that could give her an opportunity to escape the questions she couldn't answer.

Sheik searched and Peach continued. "But … I was just wondering if you--"

"Sheik!" A muffled but sure voice said. Both Sheik and Peach looked up to see a very drunk Ike standing in the middle of the hall.

* * *

"Sheik!–hic- that's you! I have a –hic- a bone to pick with you! But I don't like bones, so I'm just gunna –hick- gunna –hic- say somethin else later. You're with –hic- " He looked like he was trying to focus in Peach's general direction. Soon he staggered over closer to them and they both backed up a little. "Peach! Do you have –hic- ANY" He exaggerated on the any part. "Idea. How lucky you are to be with –hic- her? Do you?! No! because –hic- because you just don't!"

Peach looked to Sheik and then to the overly intoxicated lopsided cape wearing Ike. Sheik didn't look at all surprised about Ike's current very drunk condition because on the inside Zelda was practically screaming with relief: Yes! This is perfect! All I have to do is drag Ike back to his room and Peach can't question me any more for now! Great. Now, just act Sheik-like and get him out of here –

"And YOU Sheik!" He pointed an accusing finger at him and swayed to the left too quick, but regained his balance. "YOU don't –hic- appreciate her at all! Since you're all over L- hic- Li –hic- that guy and stuff! Even though you're over –hic- here with the great Peach! And not the fruit, the good kind!" He looked down at the floor as if concentrating. Mean while Zelda was panicking. Damnit, did he see Link and I together? Damn! What did he see? … what did he hear? Oh, now I really have to get him out of here fast, before he says anything else.

Ike put his bottle to his head trying to think. "Well peaches are good too. But Peach is sweet! No wait, so are peaches … uh …"

"Ok, you've had way too many drinks." Sheik said cutting him off from saying anything else and taking the bottle from his hands. Ike reached for them but ended up falling to the floor with his cape on his head. He pulled at his cape. "I'm a super man! Yeaaa!" He said rolling around, supposedly flying.

Sheik sighed and looked back up at Peach who had kneeled down beside Ike. She fixed his crown and pulled his cape lose gently to he wouldn't strangle himself. As drunk as Ike was, he couldn't help but smile and gazed at her.

"Peach?" Sheik inquired as he lifted Ike to his feet and slung his arm around his shoulder. "I'm going to take back to his room. Is it all right if I go on ahead? He needs to lie down as quickly as he can." He nodded over to Ike, who was smiling goofily at her and then started pulling on Sheik's scarf thing and humming.

Peach looked at Ike concerned. She had no experience what-so-ever with drunk people, but Sheik looked certain that he knew what he was doing. They were close to her hallway now and she nodded to Sheik. "Of course. And um …" She put her hands together and smiled sweetly up at him. "Thank you for walking with me today."

Sheik's eyes warmed. "No problem." Soon Sheik was out of sight. Which amazed Peach because she thought Sheik was just there … wow, he's really fast. She blinked and smiled. Soon she was in her very pink room under her pink mattress and set her pink alarm clock.

She furrowed her golden eyebrows in concern. _Oh! I didn't get to ask him anything about Zelda! Oh, I'm so forgetful. She pouted. Well … I guess I'll have to see him tomorrow and ask him … I really, **really** hope he likes pink._

* * *

There! Finally got another chapter up. GAWD. I totally suck at updating, i know, please don't kill me! --Hides--

You know what? I'm gunna get a giant mallet and crush that Writer's Block 3000 THEN I might can actually get some work done here! XD

... but until then, I'll beg for my life. --begs for life--

Anywho, I really, really hope this chapter was worth the wait --anime sweat drop-- corny i know, but i'm trying damnit! XDD

:3


	5. First Battle Day

**Crazy Peach**

Ok, see I told you I'd get that giant hammer and take care of my little writer's block problem. XD –cough- anyway, this is the next chapter (a yey moment) and it's going to be a little bit more random than the average random. (shocking I know) but all the same, I hope you like it :3 review?

* * *

"Hm… Apples or strawberries…?" Pit looked at each bowl of red fruit sitting in the fridge. Then he laughed. "Strawberries of course, what am I thinking?" He knelt down at the bottom shelf in the HUGE silver refrigerator in the private kitchen and grabbed the huge bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. Only cooks were aloud in here to make and serve the food, but no body really obeyed that rule.

One reason being: when you're a fierce fighter who has to battle another just as tough fighter everyday for what seems like forever, you get exhausted and burn up a lot of energy … and pretty damn hungry. And lets face it, three square meals a day, delicious and belly filling as they may be, just isn't enough!

Another reason --this one seeming to be a million times more important-- have you _seen _this amazing food? It's unbelievably delicious!! One bite and your hooked. Not to mention it's pretty much free for them.

And seeing how most people here are pretty sneaky, getting into an unlocked kitchen early in the morning or late at night when the staff has gone to their quarters is no mission impossible. Pit had just seen Mario and Luigi creeping out of the kitchen with their hands full with all sorts of junk food, mumbling something in Italian he probably didn't want to know.

He smiled at the delicious strawberries and carried the bowl and whipped cream with a huge smile on his face.

He was about to turn down the hall when he turned to see someone running straight for him and weren't slowing down. He leaped into the air just missing an unidentified idiot zooming down the hallway.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Jeez…" He flapped back down, pouting but completely thankful that they hadn't destroyed him or his snack.

He turned back to the hall shaking his head. "… huh?" _Is that … oh, what's his name … uh … um… _He looked down at the floor frustrated and tapped his head. About ten minutes later ... _Sheik! Sheik that was it … what's he doing down here?… what? Why's Ike around his shoulder … playing with his … braid? _He blinked in utter confusion as he saw Sheik attempt to drag a very funny looking Ike to his room.

He stepped a little closer to try and hear what Ike was mumbling.

"Sheik, why do you have a –hic- a GOLD pony tail? Do you want to feel pretty? –hic- I know how you feel. Peach is very pretty. Look at her! –hic- well … you can't look at her or I'll punch your nose… but I'll let it pass this time because she's just too pre –hic- prettiful." His voice slurred and he tilted his head back and laughed almost falling.

Sheik rolled his eyes and finally got Ike's door open. _This guy better be kissing my feet when he gets sober. Does he have __**any **__idea how hard it is to get puke stains out of this suit?! Or how loud he was going down the hallway? Or how very, very close I was to just throwing his drunk ass off the damn balcony! Goddesses…_

Frustrated: yes. Calm: trying very, very hard to be.

Sheik tossed Ike on the bed and the crazy had practically passed out as soon as he hit the mattress. She took one last glance and smirked at the very KO'd Ike sprawled out on the bed snoring loudly. When he was outside the room, he sighed quietly and leaned against the door.

_Well… I guess it couldn't been worse. At least Peach didn't suspect anything. I figured she wouldn't, but you never know with that girl. And thank Goddesses know one saw me; all I need is for something _else _to go wrong. But he still saw us. What did he hear? What'd he see? I might have to erase the memory of this night by casting some sort of spell. Maybe I could --_

"Sheik?" Sheik almost (he didn't but ALMOST) jumped out of his skin when he heard Pit almost right beside him. He quickly regained his cool calm attitude though. "Yes?"

"Um… what are you doing?" Pit questioned. _Is that a Tequila bottle in his hand …?_

Sheik saw his gaze at the empty bottle. _… Oh. Right, why didn't I chunk this? _Sheik moved away from the door and Pit was looking back up at Sheik again. "I was walking up the hallway and saw Ike drunk. So I helped him back to his room." He answered coolly. _Ok. Nothing weird about that right?_

"Oh… ok." Pit answered still a little confused. _Why in the world would Ike be drunk without us? That totally doesn't sound like him at all. He's always drunk with us or around us … then again it's Ike. Does he really need a reason? _"Well, thanks for getting him." He smiled.

Sheik blinked. _Why is he so adorable? Awe his wing's are so cute, and look at his little toga. … No Zelda! Don't act all girly now! You're a dude! Guy's don't get all crazy about adorable little angles like this! _

Oh how hard it was for poor Zelda to resist jumping around at how adorable he is. This is one of the many times she wishes Peach were here so she could jump around at the cuteness for her.

Pit lifted an eyebrow a little confused as to why Sheik seemed to be concentrating very hard at staring at his wings. He tapped his fingers on the class bowl to break the silence and wanted to hum but thought better of it.

After a little while he grew bored. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then." He stuck out his hand to shake Sheiks and smiled.

_Ah! He's even polite, how sweet! _Zelda was again ashamed that her girly side almost got the better of her. As normally as a calm guy could shake hands with an adorable guy could, Sheik held out his hand. Completely calm. Zelda was _not_ freaking out on the inside wanting to squeal. Nope. She wasn't. Really she wasn't.

Then Pit had scurried down the hallway out of sight eating a few strawberries on the way.

* * *

Samus' eyes opened and she looked over at her alarm clock. 7:00 AM. _Damn. _She thought. _I slept in too late. _She shrugged and got up quickly. She went to the spacey closet on the other side of the room and opened the door. _Hm… these guys are good. They have all sorts of clothes here. Oh awesome, red and black suit. _She grabbed the shining slim suit, a towel, and some shampoo and headed towards the showers.

_I wonder if Peach got to talk to Sheik last night? That crazy girl misses Zelda so much it's driving even me insane._ She grinned and stopped to see Link down the hallway peering around the corner. Curious she walked up behind him and looked around the corner as well. He didn't notice until he turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her.

"Whoa! Hey, what're you doing? Sneaking up on me like that!" _Why do people sneak up on me all the time?_

She almost laughed. "Relax, I was just wondering what you were looking at."

"Oh. Well, I was just, looking for someone." He said rubbing the back of his head.

She lifted her eyebrow. "Really? Not many people are up this early in the morning. Mind if I ask who you were looking for?" She asked in a smooth voice.

He shrugged as if no big deal but was really getting a little nervous. _Man, she seems kinda scary sometimes… _"Marth or Ike or someone to mess around with." He finished.

_I know he knows they would never be up this early … well he has been acting pretty strange lately. And Peach even said he was suspicious lately. Does he really have something to do about Zelda missing?_ "I'd think they would still be in bed, try their rooms again." She answered helpfully, but Link was looking down the same hallway he was just peeking down to see none other than Sheik walking by.

Sheik nodded his head but didn't hesitate to keep walking. He looked at both of them. Samus looked at him with just as emotionless eyes and nodded back. Link was looking directly at him with his mouth open a little. _Link, quit gawking at me like that. I'm not Zelda around here remember? Jeez. _He looked forward and was soon past the hall. _… Why are they talking together? Well, I cant turn around now and ask anything like that … guess I'll find out later. _

Samus looked at Link in the corner of her eye. He looked at Sheik in some sort of daze. His eyes followed him until he was out of sight and his lip was almost open.

Now even Samus was confused. _Ok, what just happened? Was he checking Sheik out?_ Then her eyes widened slightly. _Could that why Link's been acting so weird? Because he likes Sheik? That would certainly explain a few things … and that gawk just about proves it. _

Link looked back at Samus and felt like an ant under her gaze. _Damnit, that's just creepy! _He staightened himself up and tried to act as casual as a freaked out elf could be. "Well, I guess I'll go check their rooms again, um, thanks Samus." And just as quickly as he said that sentence, he was walking quickly back down the hall.

Samus looked back at him and shrugged then continued quietly to the shower room. She grinned and gave a single laugh. _Link, you're so weird sometimes. _

* * *

There was a loud siren going off in Ike's ear. He groaned and slowly realized it was the alarm clock. Then he pulled a pillow over his ears that were wet with drool. As if his aching head wasn't hurting enough, and the alarm couldn't be loud enough, now cold drool was all over the left side of his face.

_What a great way to start the morning. _He thought sarcastically. His head throbbed again and he regretted thinking too hard to be sarcastic. Did it make sense? No. But he didn't care.

He rolled over slowly and tried to find the _snooze _button or any button that would make the damn thing quit!

He gave up soon and decided to throw the evil thing across the room. Luckily it landed on his crappy beanbag chair. The thing was a piece of junk, but he loved it for reasons no one will ever know. He rolled over again and would've loved this amazingly soft bed if his head didn't feel like it was going to split in half.

_What the hell was in those bottles was NOT the average liquor. God my head …what happened last night…? _His eyes snapped open in horrible realization. He held his head in his hands groaning more. _Why. WHY did I say all of that? Why? I can't believe I said all of that in front of Peach! _

He again was feeling like the world had just kicked him out and was laughing it's fat ass off at him. _She must think I'm a complete and utter idiot now. _"Good job Ike, that'll totally impress the woman of your dreams; try and collapse on her because you can't even freaking stand up right!"

His body felt heavy and his head hurt like there were tiny little people with tiny little hammers banging on his head over and over and over again. To top it all off, he remembered that the first battle was today at 1:00 PM and it was already 12:00.

"… Damnit! I'm staying in bed!" He screamed and fell back on his bed and pulled the huge covers around him. Just as he hit the mattress though, his door busted open. _… You have GOT to be kidding me. _"Leave me alone." He said out loud in a groggy voice.

"Fine I guess I'll take this suitcase full of funnel cakes to the next door." Marth said nonchalantly.

Ike, for once, _really _wasn't in the mood for Marth's craziness today. Even if funnel cake was Ike's favorite food ever, still wasn't putting up with the jokes today. And probably tomorrow because he had a feeling his head will never feel normal in just one day. "Let me sleep." He said even groggier.

Marth just let himself in. "Sorry dude, Pit told me he saw you wasted last night. Sheik even carried you, that's just hilarious to me." He laughed. Ike gave in knowing he wouldn't get any sleep and pulled himself up to glare at Marth.

"Look Marth you—hey! You really do have funnel cakes?!" He said baffled. Marth was still holding the open suitcase. "Uh, yea? Didn't I say that already?" He sat the suitcase aside on the desktop like that wasn't the most random thing ever.

"So why didn't you show up here? And why'd you drink all the good stuff?! We were waiting forever for that you know." He said acting all serious and crossing his arms.

Ike stared down at the ground. "Just wanted to take my mind off things…" Marth decided he'd question him later.

"Well, you'd better get ready. Battle's going to start at 1 you know."

"Yea, yea. I'll be there I guess." Not at all looking forward to it.

"Well I'll see you then, then." He finished and headed for the door leaving the suitcase. Not two seconds after he left he popped his head back in the doorway. "Oh, and about the suitcase; if Kirby comes looking for it, you never saw me. Ok, well see ya." Then he was gone in a flash.

"…" Ike sighed and buried his head under the blankets again.

* * *

Peach held the red dress on the hanger against her form and looked in the mirror. "… No, too flashy." She pouted. She then held the green one. "… Too mossy. Hmm…" She held the red one back up again_._

… _Maybe Sheik would like flashy_… She blushed again."No he wouldn't! Oh…" She sat back down on her bed that was covered with the five colorful dresses they had given her. The same five dresses that she had tried on, looked at, poked at, and looked at in the mirror over and over again for about two hours straight.

The red was too flashy, the green too mossy, the blue looked funny on her, the black and white was pretty but it distracted her even more than usual which she knew could be dangerous, and she just didn't really like the purple too much.

"This is hopeless! What am I going to wear for him?" _I just want to look pretty for him. Maybe then I could get his attention long enough to ask about Zelda … and I just really, really want to look pretty for him. _She rested her chin in her hands and sighed. She let her eyes wonder to the open closet. "Hm?" She walked over to the closet and sat on her knees. At the very back wall there was a loose board. Curious, she pulled at it to see it had hinges hidden on the other side.

Her eyes widened with determined curiosity and she slowly opened the small door to see a simple brown box inside. She pulled it out slowly and put it in the floor.

Oh how mysterious! I wonder what's inside … She smiled excited but calmly lifted the lid. Her eyes widened to the size of melons and her lip dropped with awe. "…This is… perfect!" She said with a huge smile.

* * *

Link stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the game room. Metal walked past him and his cape was flapping in the air. Link sighed. "I wish I had a cape." He said completely disappointed. Link walked in circle back to the cafeteria. He looked up and was surprised to see Ike sitting at one of the stools at the counter with his head down.

Link walked closer to see a mug filled with great smelling coffee by Ike's head. A horrible noise that sounded like some hideous monster made Link look around for a second. Then he realized it was coming from poor Ike over here on the counter.

"Hey Ike, how you feeling?" Link asked concerned and sat down next to Ike. Ike glared at Link and looked just down right terrible. "… Oh." Link said feeling a sweat drop form on his brow. Ike's head his the counter with a thump when he tried to rest it back down. He groaned again.

"Sorry, I'm just hung over is all." _Not that seeing the beautiful Peach with Sheik isn't making me completely sick to my stomach, but the hang over part gives me an excuse to sulk for a few minutes._

Link made an 'oh' face. "Well, sorry." He said with a nervous smile.

Ike tried to smile back but his the collar of his cape was bothering him so he kept pulling at it. "Damn cape. Jeez…"_ This cape is so itchy. It must just be getting too worn out or something. It's not worth anything, but who in the world would want this old thing? _He stopped tugging and looked up at Link, who was looking at his cape in a longing kind of way.

"… Say, Link?"

"Hm? What?" He said looking back up at Ike quickly.

"If you me about 3 cups of this coffee, I'll let you have this cape." He held it up and waved it around a little.

Link's jaw dropped. "Really?! I can have your cape?" He said loudly making Ike's head hurt more. Link held a hand to his mouth. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Ike held his head. "Yes, you can have it if you make the coffee. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Link didn't even have to think about it. "Deal! Deal! Can I have the cape now?" He said happily.

"No. Coffee first. Then cape." He took another gulp of said coffee.

Link frowned, but shrugged. "Ok … but you better give it to me after words, or you're going to get it!" Ike rolled his eyes and took another steaming gulp.

* * *

"_Fifteen minutes until go time." _Snake's electronic ear-piece said in monotone. He was sitting on the other side of the battle arena waiting for Master's Hand's command to start the battle_. "Your opponent may be small, but size doesn't matter. He's a vicious robot and he's out to get your soul Snake. Your soul!"_ His commander said in a weird voice.

Snake looked across the arena to see R.O.B putting oil in his wheels and dusting off his parts with his little robotic hands. Snake stiffened his jaw. "You're right: He is evil." Three of R.O.B's robotic friends were around him and talking to him and they were all rolling around happily.

"Dear… Lord it's worse than I thought. He has minions." Snake made sure he had plenty of weapons and secret departments in his belt with smoke bombs, banana peel detectors, bunny ear grabber, and so on. Everything he needed to take down the evil R.O.B.

* * *

"Mario?!"

"Luigi?!"

"Mario!"

"What?!"

"Where a did you a go a? I was a gunna get you front row seat! Eh?" Luigi complained.

"I was a getting the pizza flavored pop-a-corn-a." he said holding up his white gloved hands.

"Well a you could've a, told me!" Luigi complained again.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong sat in the seats right behind Mario and Luigi and were throwing banana peels at each other then argued something in ape and soon were fighting too.

Fox and Falco just snickered and threw popcorn at them, which got them to fighting even more because they thought it was the other brother throwing it. Fox and Falco were cracking up the whole time too.

Toon Link and Toon Zelda were both eating cotton candy and M&M's like crazy.

Ike, Marth, Pit and Link were all sitting waiting for Lucario to come back with the popcorn. Ike wanted to just curl up in a ball somewhere and sleep his migraine was driving him crazy. Link waving his cape around everywhere every. Two. Seconds wasn't helping his head ache either. And for some reason Pit couldn't keep his eyes off Link in that cape. He looked so … funny. Yea, funny … that's all he's thinking about.

Marth had confiscated the suitcase of funnel cakes from Ike while he was drinking coffee and kept looking out for Kirby. He can get pretty angry when you mess with his food, cute and adorable as he may be.

Ganondorf, being the evil sinister overlord he was, had his minions get all his popcorn while he sat there looking evil. In reality they weren't his minions, but figured they had to leave an evil impression on everyone else. Mainly they were talking about how chubby the little Ice Pickers were and how they're cuteness would probably rule the world. Then they all argued about cake because they thought they heard someone say cake.

King Dedede Kirby, Pikachu, and Red were playing with little Olimar and his little friends (because they're just fun to poke at). Mr. Game-&-Watch was at the food stand having the hardest time ordering ANYthing and the vendor was panicking in confusion trying to figure out what the hell it was saying.

Sonic sat next to Captain Falcon, but Captain Falcon was practically leaning over his chair making dramatic posses in Samus' general direction. Samus held up her laser canon and pointed it towards him with no expression whatsoever on her face.

"…" Falcon quickly found his seat and sunk down instantly. Sonic just told him he was hopeless.

Samus put her laser away and relaxed in the comfy chairs watching the arena ahead of her. _I wonder where Peach is? She said she was going to be a little late, but the fight's just about to start … did she get lost? _

Sheik entered the door at the very back of the rows of seats in the shadows and found a seat not too far behind Samus still shrouded in darkness and out of sight. They were all in the competitor's booth watching the arena away from the spectators and the roar of cheers could be heard all around.

The battle was about to begin but still no Peach. Samus was sitting back and finally came to the conclusion that Yes; Peach was lost. Since Samus was sitting on the far edge of the seats and could get out of her chair easily and go down the stairs to the exit, time or effort was no problem and plus she truly didn't want that crazy girl getting lost all alone in this place. She gripped the comfy armchair about to leave when she looked up just in time to see a very bright dot coming in the entrance at the bottom of the stairs.

Slowly and shyly a small white gloved hand pushed open the bulky doors and stepped through.

* * *

Ike was too busy holding his head and trying to scoot as far away from his idiot fun friends as possible at the moment to really care about the battle or anything else. Except Peach of course, but so far he hadn't seen her again. _God, will this head ache ever leave?! _He thought frustrated. So far his hang over hasn't really died down as much as he had hoped for. He must've had more bottles stuffed down in his bag than he thought.

He sipped at this black still burning coffee and wished for this day to be over when his eyes wondered to the entrance. When the door opened though, Ike nearly dropped his coffee in shock at what he saw.

The door closed with a heavy whoosh behind Peach as she took tentative steps away from the entrance. Many eyes if not all were on her as she placed her hands together and slowly walked up the long steps shyly searching for Samus and Sheik.

The dress she wore was shining brilliantly white. Unlike her usual dresses that seemed round, this long elegant dress seemed to flow down her slender body still covering her entirely but gave her an even more delicate air.

Shining silver and white jewels trailed around the long bottom of her dress and all the way up to her sides in a smooth spiral. When she walked the light caught each and every jewel making her shimmer in every step.

The top of the dress went around her neck exposing her back only a tiny bit and her arms --which made Ike fall out of his chair, but still he somehow lasted that long so good for him-- had long thin white gloves reaching her elbow and a silver bracelet decorated her wrist.

Samus smiled and held up her hand. Peach's worried expression vanished instantly and she calmly but quickly made her way up to Samus.

Sheik looked up and blinked in surprise, he couldn't help but smile when Peach took tiny happy steps up to Samus. Zelda was happy for Peach. _Well look at you Peach. Where did you get that dress? It looks great. You look so amazing! _

Then she remembered that Peach was probably dressing up that gorgeously to impress Sheik. He sighed. _Please just give up on this crush Peach, what do you even see in this? I mean you can't even see half my face for Goddesses sake. _Then Zelda remembered how much Peach loved mysterious guys. Again, with the berating.

_Zelda get a grip you idiot! Quit panicking like some damsel or whatever. _Mental scolding; it does wonders for that nasty ego.

"I'm sorry I'm late Samus!" Peach said as soon as she sat down looking completely guilty. "I got lost on the way and then I thought I lost my purse and I couldn't lose that because I brought muffins for you because you said you really liked them so I made you some and I was going to bring them but I thought I lost my purse and--"

"Peach. Calm down." Samus said strongly but not in a mean way. Peach of course stopped her frantic babbling.

* * *

The alarm for the challenge sounded off and Snake was running full speed towards R.O.B, random weapons ready for action. Camera's zoomed in from his intense face to R.O.B quickly rolling his way towards Snake.

Snake jumped up in the air, ready to crash land on R.O.B airborne. _Ah ha! _Snake thought grinning. _I have you now! You evil little Robot you—_

Seconds later Snake was flying backwards doing summersaults in the air and thinking: ?!

R.O.B lifted his little robotic arms and out of no where gusts of powerful wind blew Snake away. But Snake was quick and landed on his feet. _"Hey! That's got to be a foul!" _Snake's earpiece said offended.

Snake wanted to roll his eyes and tried not to look too crazy when he talked. "Captain, this is _Brawl_. Most rules don't apply, and this isn't football either." Just then the cute and innocent looking robot threw a giant barrel at Snake and he rolled out of the way just in time.

* * *

Samus felt a little guilty, which never happens much to her. "So you said you brought some muffins?" she added. Peach immediately stopped being so worried and attempted to annihilate her purse cheerfully looking for muffins. "Oh! Yes yes yes, there in here somewhere…" she mumbled. It looked so funny. It looked like half Peach's arm was gone as she kept searching in the apparently endless little pocket book.

Eventually Peach came out alive with a perfectly neat tiny tray of muffins. "Muffin?" she smiled.

Ike had kept his eyes locked on Peach the entire time even from the ground. She was radiating with sheer beauty. Unfortunately for Ike, he had climbed up a chair and unknowingly a very pissed off looking Lucario. When he _finally_ realized what in the world he was doing, he backed up and hit Yoshi, then Yoshi freaked out and jumped on Link's cape. The cape wrapped around Yoshi's and he took off like a crazy thing for ten minutes straight.

And to top it all off, Link was still connected to the cape which was connected to Yoshi …

Let's just say it looked really, really funny to the other people on the other side of the seats. Especially Fox and Falco; they were just cracking up laughing.

After three failed attempts of calming the crazy Yoshi, Marth and Lucario finally got poor Link out of his cape. Amazingly he was somehow in one piece except for a few scrapes and bruises. But he wasn't almost crying because of the physical pain. His cape, the one he loved … well, it just wasn't a cape any more. What with the whole ripped-to-shreds look going on, it might pass off as some kind of fibber filled spaghetti.

It took a few manly pats on the back to finally get Link to let go of the little shreds of cape and come sit back down. It wasn't easy, but they found the duct tape. Then he was forced to say good bye to the cape (that he named Buster for reasons unknown) and sit down and watch Snake and R.O.B battle it out like a bunch of crazies.

For some reason Pit just couldn't help but get sad about Link's annihilated cape either.

Since Peach and Samus were a few seats behind them, they had front row seats to the whole mini movie. But neither one was really interested. Samus was trying to watch the fight but Peach was too distracted to pay attention to anything else besides Sheik.

She sneaked a few glances around her shoulder at him and then would quickly turn back, then would slowly turn to peek at him again. She did this repeatedly and was sure that Sheik didn't see her. But he did, and tried not to laugh at how hard she was trying not to look obvious.

Then she just couldn't keep her eyes off him any more and kept staring at him and—

"Peach!" Samus said for the umpteenth time. "oh! Um, oh I-I'm sorry." She said jumping a little. Samus smiled apologetically. "It's ok. But I think Mario's calling you down there for something." She said nodding towards the Italian little man.

"Oh. Um, well I'll be right back then." She said politely and a little confused. Since she was on the very edge of the seats she got out pretty easy, but somehow she managed to trip over some popcorn. She just stumbled and smiled awkwardly. "Oh! Do you want any more muffins Samus?" She asked.

Samus remembered the whole Peach-getting-lost babble from earlier. "No, maybe later. Thanks though. Try not to trip down there either." She smirked. Peach grinned a little embarrassed that she had in fact tripped over a single popcorn kernel. "Ok then." And went on her merry way.

Samus watched Peach go then ever so slightly turned to see Sheik in the corner of her eye. Unlike Peach, Samus wasn't so obvious to spot and watched Sheik's eyes following Peach down too. Her eyes furrowed curiously to see that Sheik was looking at Peach almost friendly. What made her curious though, was that he looked from Peach warmly to Link just as warmly. Very, very curious.

She buzzer sounded signaling that the match was over. Samus wasn't really disappointed she missed the final blow this time, seeing that Snake looked absolutely bewildered by R.O.B's attacks all throughout the entire battle.

"I …you…robot…but…but…" Snake's earpiece stuttered. You could practically see the blue aura of defeat on Snake's face as he gloomily clapped to R.O.B's victory. … That banana peel detector is a piece of shit. Another sigh. Was all he thought. And it was, because right when Snake was about to jump up and get the glowing power orb, he tripped over a banana peel that R.O.B dropped and fell. He of course didn't get the orb, and R.O.B went crazy beating him senseless and won.

… _Fox and Falco are never going to let me live this one down. _And they weren't, they were the ones cheering the loudest to torment poor Snake. Oh the fun.

_

* * *

_Ok. That was pretty lengthy, if I do say so myself. Haha I'll update soon too and everything :3

Yes, the first real battle finally happened YEY Peach worked that dress cutie-style YEEY. And Link finally got a cape YEEEY.

Even though a rampaging Yoshi shred that cape to pieces … but that's not the point. There's still hope for poor little Link right? … -evil laugh-

… What? No I did _not_ laugh evilly what are you talking about?

Reviews? Reviews anyone? XD I'll take all kinds I promise! XD


	6. Peach's Interrogation

**Crazy Peach**

Hi again! I'm sorry to say that this chapter probably wont be as long as the last one … unless you don't like long chapters, then I guess this would make you happy XD

Anyway, I hope you like this one (long or not). Review if you do and I'll give you this adorable panda bear :D

… maybe.

() ()  
(o.o)  
(( ))o

Look a bunny! :D

but don't be fooled by it's cuteness! The communist bunny it will **destroy you!! **

… hope you like this chapter :3

* * *

Everyone cheered and clapped wildly for the now victorious cute little R.O.B Snake wanted a cigarette so bad it was killing him, but had to settle for the annoying cheers for R.O.B instead. He knew without even having to look that Falco and Fox were clapping and waving their hands around "cheering" but were actually laughing their furry and feather asses off at him and his defeat.

And to top it off with the evil cheery of doom, his commander was still stuttering like a fool very loudly in his right ear. _Jeez, will this guy ever freaking shut up? How in the hell did this guy get to be my stupid commander? _More sighs.

The two fighters stepped off the stage, walked up the stairs, and into the private booth where the other competitors sat. R.O.B was instantly surrounded with praise while Snake just dragged his feet finding a seat, avoiding his "friends" as much as a defeated Snake could avoid two laughing crazy gun holding creatures.

Which wasn't easy at all sense they had already sat beside him and were already thinking of new catch phrases to annoy him with.

* * *

Peach complimented R.O.B like the rest of them, sincerely happy for the little robot's victory. _Oh, I wish Zelda was here to cheer with me. She's the only one that loves cute things just as much as I do! I know she would adore R.O.B. _She thought sighing sadly. Samus didn't bother surrounding the already crowded winner, but stood just the same. She looked over at Snake, who was slumping in his chair while Fox and Falco kept annoying him.

She felt for him, knowing that if those two birdbrains weren't already his friends he would beat the ever-loving shit out of them. Unfortunately for him, they were, but he could still threaten them to leave or he would poison their food with all sorts of chemicals, and not all of them would be deadly but painfully humiliating.

Knowing that he probably did have some ungodly poison tucked in his belt somewhere they reluctantly quit bothering him about it but still didn't leave.

She shook her head. He was still new around here. Samus remembered his introduction the first day they arrived here. Strong, stunning, very rugged looking and almost secretive. She never really paid any attention to him until now, then again, Samus never really paid attention to anyone first meeting them or knowing them for a long time for that matter. Friendships and relationships were never important to her, in fact they just got in the way. Fighting and taking care of the task at hand was all she ever really cared about.

There was something about Peach though that she just couldn't help but tolerate. The girl was crazy, but unbelievably likeable. Coming from Samus, **extremely rare** still doesn't even describe her actually talking to another person halfway friendly. She never had friends. Never until Peach, they weren't considered friends really, but she was definitely one of the very, very few who Samus allowed to sit by her. And that's saying something.

_Well if he isn't used to it by now, he should be … its not like it's important for me anyway. _She reassured herself.

Peach walked back up to her still smiling. "R.O.B. is so cute isn't he?" She smiled then remembered that Samus wasn't Zelda and sweat dropped a little. "oh… um, do you think he's cute?" She asked. Dozens of eyes were still on the gorgeous Peach who didn't even notice. Marth looked just down right surprised; he never thought Peach could pull off beautiful, adorable yes, but not so stunning. Lucario was just as bad as Marth. Ike's (who everyone knew liked Peach even though he tried to hide it) eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw was practically hitting the floor. Link didn't seem to really care much, which all the more made Samus suspicious of him.

Quickly she answered shrugging. "Not really. But I can see why you think so." She lied. She couldn't really see what was cute about a beeping gray robot, but he probably was so she went with it.

Peach was bouncing with excitement, happy that she hadn't upset her hopefully new friend and continued talking bubbly. Samus smiled and didn't mind the cute babbling but could help feel Sheik's icy glares hitting the back of her neck more than likely looking at Peach or Link. Even if he wasn't really looking at her, she didn't like it.

"Say Peach," she interrupted the white princesses talking about ice-cream. She didn't seem to mind though, almost happy that Samus was talking to her. "Now would be a great time to go talk to Sheik, don't you think?"

Samus had noticed Peach looking over her shoulder at him from time to time even if she wasn't really paying attention. She also knew that Peach probably wouldn't go over and talk to him since she was trying her very hardest to be friends with Samus.

And even if she didn't mean it intentionally, Samus could tell that she was trying to adapt Samus as a friend to replace her heartache over missing Zelda. And that she missed her dearly, those two really were the best of friends. Through it all, Peach still cared for Samus too, truly wanting Samus to be happy and befriend her. The Mushroom Princess truly did have a golden heart. And that was probably why Samus tolerated her so much; she was more than sincere and trustworthy for a ditzy girl.

Peach's eyes widened happily then calmed not wanting to be rude to Samus. "Oh, but um…"

"I was thinking about going down to the training room to practice with Roy and Sonic anyway. Go ahead and go talk to him." She said.

Peach smiled yet again. "Good idea Samus! I'll tell you about it later! Well um …" She added more seriously. "Well if you don't mind that is."

Samus shrugged. "Sure. Now go get him before he sneaks off." Peach nodded and politely scurried away. Then ran back and gave Samus the rest of the muffins, and scurried off once more.

* * *

Sheik looked from Peach talking to Samus back to Link. He was pretty down in the dumps depressed about his beloved now shredded cape. He smiled under his wrap._ He's crazy, but I still for sorry for him. Maybe I'll go by his room and help cheer him up … _Zelda shook her head slightly. _Damnit Zelda! You are NOT Zelda. And there's no way you're going into Link's room as Sheik so quit being an idiot. _More mental scolding.

She put a tan hand to her face and sighed. _I have to prove that we princesses are bad ass. So quit ruining it by being girly! You—_

Sheik put his hand down to see Peach walking straight for him. _… Shit! Not this again._ Without looking even the slightest bit alarmed, Sheik turned and headed to the exit behind him.

Peach bunched the silky bottom of her dress in her hands as she hurriedly rushed after Sheik. She pouted when Sheik turned to leave and put on a serious face. _Oh no you don't! I have to talk to you, you … gorgeous thing you … _The blush ruined her serious face but that didn't slow her down one bit.

* * *

"No! Wait princess! --" Ike called out, but it was too late; Peach had already turned on her crystal heels and leapt up the stairs after none other than Sheik (whom he wanted to throw off a bridge, but knowing him, Sheik would just bounce off the walls or something).

He sighed. _WHY do you like him? Why? You're so much better than him it's not even funny! And he's not even interested in you, more like pointy-eared elves… _He snickered remembering how huffy Link sounded in the shower room that night. Then regretted it because it made his head throb again.

Link sighed yet again and slumped in his seat. Marth was nudging him relentlessly to try and cheer him up, but it wasn't helping. There just had to be a Marth-made bruise on Link's arm by now. Ike pondered a moment then you could almost see the thinking light bulb appear over his head.

Still holding his head, he called Link over. Link looked up and dragged his sad feet over to him. "Yea?" He said with a sigh.

Ike smiled genuinely. "Do you wanna earn another cape?" Link immediately straightened up and wanted to jump around but remembered Ike's hung over-ness and decided not to. He nodded so much that you'd think his head would just snap right off of him. "Uh huh, yea, yea. Yes. Yea." He repeated over and over again.

"Good, then I'll give one to you if you follow them." He said moving Link until he faced the direction Peach and Sheik were going off to. Link blinked and turned back to Ike.

Link was confused, but Ike just continued. "Make sure that Sheik doesn't … do anything to Peach alright?" He said quieter. "And make sure she doesn't stay with him too long."

Still confused, Link asked. "Why?" _Why's he so worried? It's just Zelda… erm. Sheik. Yes. Just Sheik and Peach._ Being the naïve elf he was, he of course didn't see that Ike adored Peach and was jealous of Sheik.

"No following, no cape." Ike said turning to leave.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it … can I pick which one I want?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Maybe. Just hurry up and go, before they get away."

"Right. I'm gone." And with that, he was soon gone down the same exit. Ike smiled feeling triumphant and turned to leave down the lower exit when he saw Lucario giving him the evil eye. Not feeling too triumphant anymore, he decided to take the exit on the other side of the seats.

* * *

Soon Sheik and Peach were back on the Smash Bros. Mansion grounds. Peach was still hot on his trail but just far enough away for Sheik to get away. _Ok. All I have to do is get her off my trail and she'll have no choice but to quit pursuing me and go back to her room. Piece of cake. _Zelda thought with confidence.

As soon as he was out of view from anyone and everyone, Sheik took off down the long and lengthy driveway heading straight for the Smash Bros. Mansion. Sheik's body was inches away from the rocky ground below him, but moved with such precision and speed his legs moved swiftly like a humming bird and he was amazingly just as silent.

Soon arriving in the courtyard he easily swerved to the left and jumped silently on the elaborate fountain, back flipping off of it and over the nearby tall hedge that lined the large courtyard. He landed quickly but quickly sprinted through the thick forest around the huge castle until he came to the huge garden on the East side of the mansion. Without even slowing down, he dashed up a nearby tree next to another even taller green hedge around the garden. Once reaching a branch, he blurred with speed up many branches until finally going across one, jumped off, and landed on the other side with a silent roll.

He hadn't broken a sweat, but took deep quick breaths after all that sprinting. After a final deep breath he lifted himself up off the ground and brushed several pine needles off of his suit. It was only 4:00, but thick rain clouds covered the sun's rays and it was getting darker by the minute. _Ok, looks like I'm safe. There's no way she could've—_

"Hi." Peach said sweetly.

As hard as Zelda tried to be an extremely calm Sheik, as hard as she tried to be an icy cold and nonchalant Sheik, Zelda couldn't stop herself from almost literally jumping out of her suit. So it's a good thing that thing is so tight after all.

* * *

Link stumbled on what had to be the millionth root as he made his way through the woods. "Goddesses, that woman's fast!" He complained, but continued running all the same. I mean I knew Zelda was fast, but not that freaking fast! I don't know where Peach went, but she's bound to be where Zelda is … I mean Sheik.

He slowed down when he reached the garden just in time to see Sheik jumping off the branches into the garden. Walking quietly by the hedge he was hoping to find a good tree to perch on so he could listen to them. Even better, he found a gap in the hedge just big enough for him to crawl through.

Soon he was in the garden and hidden in some bushes having a clear view of Sheik jumping at the sight of Peach. … wow. They're both fast! Must be a woman thing. He shrugged and leaned in closer. Ok all I have to do is make sure Sheik doesn't "do" anything to Peach, which I still don't get, but oh well. Zelda's just going to send Peach away or Peach will leave on her own or something so I'll get that cape for nothing pretty much! He smiled at the thought of another cape but listened carefully.

* * *

"P-Peach?" Sheik stuttered, trying very, very hard not to run away. _Think. Calm. Think. Calm. Calm. Calm. _"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" _Stop blushing Peach, you need to seriously talk to him. _She fiddled with her bracelet trying to find the right words.

No Peach, no questions. Please don't ask more questions. Goddesses. Ok, just change the subject like last time … even though that didn't really help me too much last time … a drunk Ike helped me … doesn't matter. I have to do it now.

Right before Sheik was about to speak, Peach cut him off. "I never did get to talk to you about … a few things. And I was just wondering if I could talk to you about them now." She asked still shyly. Peach! Quit being so shy, talk to him before he gets away!

"Well uh…" Damnit Zelda, think of something! Luckily, she did. "Peach, why don't we talk about this when we get inside. It looks like it's about to rain--"

"No!" She said desperately then turned even pinker. "Well… that is… I just want to know if you know where my friend is." Peach finally said. There. At least I got that part out. Come on Peach, don't let his sexiness distract you! … even if that is very, very hard to do … those eyes are really beautiful … and his arms … Peach! No I said no! No distractions.

Peach unconsciously walked towards Sheik a little making Sheik back up a little too. There was about a food and a half between them and he intended to keep it that way. "Uh… friend you say?" Think of something Zelda!

"Yea, she's a Princess like I am, and she was invited here just like rest of us, but she never came…" She frowned at the thought of her missing friend.

"Y-You don't say?" Damnit, stop stuttering too! Goddesses, where's a rampaging Yoshi when I need one?

Peach stepped forward intentionally this time, making Sheik back up even more, the wall of hedges not very far behind him. "Oh I do! And … she's not just any princess…" She said walking closer and closer until Sheik was inches away from the hedges.

"She's the princess of Hyrule. You're princess Sheik. Princess Zelda."

A single sweat bead down Sheik's face, which meant Zelda was screaming like crazy wishing for something, anything to get her out of here. What do I tell her? I can't let her know it's me or she'll blow my cover for sure! Goddesses what do I do?! She panicked.

* * *

Link was in the bushes listening to the whole awkward conversation. … uh oh. He thought, panicking along with Zelda. Oh no, what'll I do? I gotta do something!

! Distraction! I need a distraction … Link looked around him thinking that maybe there'd be a sign flashing "Distraction!" Over something he could throw. Of course, no such luck. "Goddesses, what'll I do?" He mumbled out loud.

"Do what?" Link jumped and hit his head on a branch. Fortunately, Peach and Sheik were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice. Link quickly turned to his left to see himself. Confused at first he realized that it was Toon Link and whispered as loudly as he could. "What're you doing here?!"

Toon Link smiled playfully. "I'm spying with you, what else would I be doing?"

Link smacked a hand over his own face. "Of course you are." He mumbled. "Listen, get out of here and forget you saw anything--"

"No way, this is way too fun!" He said louder than he intended. Link grabbed his mini me and put his hand over his mouth before he could get any louder. Sure that the princesses didn't hear him, he continued. "Look, if you're not going to leave than at least be quiet and let me think."

Toon Link mumbled an "Okie dokie" and Link let him go. He wiped his mouth. "You're gloves are filthy." Link sighed again but just ignored him. Toon Link looked out to Peach and Sheik then back to Link. "Why're you spying on them?"

He looked at him almost appalled. "I'm not spying on them!" …_wait I guess I am spying on them … but still! He didn't have to put it that way._ Before he could complain back, he looked back up at the princesses to see that Peach almost had Zelda … Sheik against the hedges.

"Damnit." He said out loud. Toon Link laughed at his curse, making Link even more frustrated. Then the little light bulb appeared over his head (only since light bulbs aren't around in his time, he had a fairy instead … figuratively speaking). "Mini Me." Link said to his mini me. " I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" He questioned.

"I need you to help me create a distraction." He said hoping to win over his mini me's help.

"Why?"

"Goddesses, will you please just help me?!" He said desperately.

"Fine, but only for a price." He said deviously.

"Fine… uh …." He thought. "You'll be helping me for the sake of all things good?"

"Not good enough."

"What do you mean not good enough?" He accused. He looked back up at the princesses to see that they are getting way too close and he could tell Zelda was about to completely freak out. He sighed, knowing he didn't have time to argue. "Fine. What do you want?"

Toon Link thought for a second. Then smiled even more deviously. "You shall be … my slave for a week." Then he smiled completely proud of himself.

Link glared at his mini me and shuddered. "……..Fine. Whatever, will you help me now?"

Toon Link nodded still smiling as Link told him his plan.

* * *

"Sheik you surely must know _something _about where Zelda might be?" Peach said sweetly again, all the while getting closer to Sheik and not really minding the closeness either.

Zelda on the other hand was getting tenser and tenser by the minute, wishing that a giant bird would pick her up, carry her off, and drop her on a blimp. And yes, she really did think that exact example.

_Goddesses, this is hopeless. _"Well she uh … is our princess, but uh … wouldn't Link know more about her than I?" _Sorry Link, but I really don't have any options here. _

Peach frowned. "Well … every time I try to talk to him about her, he leaves and doesn't tell me or says something that doesn't make any sense." She concluded.

Sheik sighed. _Yep. Sounds like him alright. _"Surely he just needs to be sat down and talked to, what would I know about her that he doesn't?"

"But you came from Hyrule too. And well …" She turned even pinker. "I'd rather talk to you instead." She eventually walked Sheik straight into the hedges. Peach wanted Sheik to tell her anything he could to help her find Zelda, she wanted him to tell her that Zelda was at least ok … but even deeper she wanted Sheik to tell her that she looked beautiful. She blushed uncontrollably, but she had to admit it; she really, really liked Sheik more than she first thought. And she really wanted him to like her back.

Sheik's face flushed. Peach … no. Don't start your innocent flirting with me. It's adorable, but for the sake of humanity please stop! Goddesses this is way too awkward.

"Sheik …" Peach said sweetly still blushing and leaning closer, again making Sheik zone back into reality. "Where is Zelda?"

"I … Uh … I, uh…" _This is it. It's all over. Good bye to being bad ass after this._

Just then Link was thrown and rolled right in front of them. Toon Link showed up right behind him looking angry. "Why do _you _get to be the main freaking Hero?! Why can't I be the main freaking Hero!!" He complained.

Link scrambled to his feet. "Because you're a little brat and you're not good enough!" He defended. Peach and Sheik could only blink at them.

"Well what makes you so special?! I could be a way better Link than you!" He stomped over.

"Yea right you're too short! And you can't even do the dramatic hero pose!" Link said crossing his arms.

"What?"

"See! You don't even know what it is. THIS is the dramatic hero pose." He said loudly, then performed the said pose and you could almost see the light show up behind him.

Toon Link huffed. "You call _that _a hero pose?"

The light instantly disappeared and Link slumped his shoulders. _Hey, that really was my super hero pose … see I knew that the cape would make it greater! I need that cape! _"Well it's better than yours short stuff! You can't even pick up my blade! How's a hero going to fight without my blade? With a slingshot?"

Toon Link fumed as did Link and they bickered like that and neither Sheik nor Peach could understand them.

_Oh Goddesses, thank you Link, you will definitely be rewarded later, I don't even care! _And with that, Sheik quickly jumped straight up in the air and grabbed a tree branch. Peach turned around and tried to get him, but was too late. Sheik was already hopping the tree tops out of there.

"Wait! Please wait Sheik!" Peach called out. _I just want to know where Zelda is …_ She didn't even care about bunching up her dress any more, she just wanted to go find Sheik. Link thought quickly and ran behind her. "OH yea! Well Peach thinks I'm a better hero don't you Peach?" He said nervously.

Peach looked from the door, to Link, to Toon Link, and back at the doors. _Well … maybe next time … Sheik. _She looked back up at the Links. "Um … well I like both of you equally. You both have great things that make you special and really good." She said honestly, not wanting to hurt either one of their feelings.

Link looked behind him, sure that Zelda was gone, and said loudly. "Peach you're absolutely right, we're both good in our own ways." He lightly patted her on the shoulder and turned pink remembering that her shoulders were bare. "I uh, that is… thank you Peach!"

He turned to his mini me. "Toon Link, I'm sorry I called you short." Toon Link smiled. "And I'm sorry I called you a stupid ox."

"You didn't call me a stupid ox." He said confused.

"No, but I wanted to."

"Oh … Well, come on, let's go inside before it starts to rain." And with that, Link made his way to the doors as Toon Link grabbed Peach's hand and led the confused little Princess back to the mansion.

* * *

"… And that's why you never eat potatoes when you're trying to bowl." Bowser concluded holding up a finger for emphasis.

"_Oh_..." The rest of the evil doers agreed and nodded their heads, never again will they eat potatoes while bowling.

The random chattering villains continued to babble senselessly until they reached the courtyard ready to feast at the massive dining hall like all the competitors did at morning, noon, and night. But sense Ganondorf, Bowser, and Warrio were pretty large and talked about food practically all the time, they ate a lot more in between meals. Even more than the rest of the competitors, who already eat a ton.

When eating with Wolf though they kind of just scoot away from the slick silver beast. Mainly because when he eats instincts kick in, he's already starving, and well, it's a good thing that none of the "fury rabbit sized" competitors are around when he feasts. The poor Pokemon are often chased and pounced on by the hungry wolf, but luckily Bowser and Warrio are there to pull him off and pat his head until he's once again the calm evil wolf.

:(No Pokemon were harmed in the writing of this fic):

Right as they took sinister looking steps on the hard granite in the courtyard, the rain came pouring down out of no where. Heavy fat raindrops beat down on their fat heads relentlessly.

Warrio stomped around in the rain angrily. "Damnit, this suit will never come off now!"

"That's what you get for choosing spandex." Wold stated with a sigh and Bowser nodded.

"Well I hope your fur mats up over your damn mouth and you'll shut up for once!"

"That was a stupid come back."

"It was not!" More stomping in the puddles.

Ganondorf held his long cape over his head for at least a little rain relief and sighed. If Link hadn't been following Young Link around and saw this, he would've complained and jumped around even more saying that capes are the best things ever; you could even use them in the rain.

"You three are idiots. Why didn't I get those evil minions on e-bay? Why?" Ganondorf sighed and complained. About to leave them all there to argue, Ganondorf started to walk and stopped when he thought he saw two figures standing at the top of the stairs in front of the massive doors to the Mansion's entrance. They were under the roof extending over to the first step but Ganondorf still couldn't make out who they were from his distance and the thick layer of rain between them.

He stood there for a few seconds then shrugged his shoulders. Like he really caring who they were one way or another. About to just march up and go through the doors, he almost fell to the ground when his idiots for henchmen ran into his back.

He stumbled then quickly straightened up and turned around at the three who had fell in a weird pile on the soaked ground.

"Watch where you're going you idiots!" He complained. They all rubbed their faces and backs embarrassed. Except for Warrio who was rolling around on his back like a turtle again even madder

Ganondorf sighed as they tried to pick the fatty up and turned back to the door ways to see that the two figures had just disappeared inside.

* * *

Yey!! This chapter's finally done!

And I'm sorry it took so long to update. This time the lightning fried my internet -.-'''

sigh that's what I get for messing with robots on their days off from villainy …

-cough- anyway, it's back now and so am I :3 hope you liked it like a panda :D


	7. New Competitors

**Crazy Peach**

Hello again! Finally I update! The evil robots brought their cousins, the electric stoves. So it took quite a while getting out of that one –cough- Anywho: I hope this was worth the wait :3

OH! And there's going to be 3 new characters coming to the mansion from different games:

**Chaos** from **Xenosaga** (Silver hair, funny clothes, very kind but an extremely Powerful angel, he doesn't talk much but when he does, it means something important is going to happen so you have to pay attention or else)

…And…

**Canaan** from **Xenosaga** (orange reddish hair, also funny clothes, hangs around chaos all the time, is quiet because he waits until the best time to strike)

…And…

**Altair** from **Assassin's** **Creed** (white robes, tons of deadly weapons, totally serious grim assassin and extremely sneaky. If you ever get the chance to look at his face, it usually means you're going to die).

:3 both of them will be very fun to mess with, and I'll try to describe them as best I can so you wont be completely lost if you don't know who they are. Anyway, read read! X3

* * *

"chaos, are you sure this is a good idea?" Canaan said a second time once they each reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the main entrance to the Mansion. chaos smiled and his smooth silver hair swayed to his side when he turned to Canaan yet again. For some reason the angel had very great patience with just about anything.

"I'm sure. Now come on lets go." Canaan frowned but continued on anyway.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the white blending glow of Altiar's robes. He blinked and it seemed like the assassin moved more to the left and closer to them in just a single blink. It could've been just him, but somehow he doubted that.

The two Xenosaga warriors were in the middle of the stairs when Canaan spoke up again, trying not to sound annoying and as quietly as he could. "Well that Arabic killer over there just doesn't look too trusting." chaos laughed for a second. "Well I'm guessing that looking intimidating is in the job description." He knew that the deadly man could hear every word they were saying, but again, he was just cool like that and didn't care. "Besides, he's been around Jerusalem so I've heard. We'll keep an eye on him." He said grinning.

Canaan didn't really understand what he meant by that, but didn't want to bother him any more than he already has so they both walked. Every now and then Canaan looked over his shoulders. Not much. Really, not that much. He wasn't _that _freaked out ……

Altair treaded silently beside the monument statue in the courtyard up the detailed stairs. As much as he would've preferred to jump on the statues, sprint up walls, sneak through one of the many windows on the rooftop, and annihilate his real target as soon as possible, he'd decided that casually walking through the main entrance along side his allies would be the best approach to gaining their acceptance and trust. However, as soon as the battles begin, every one there, even the almighty "Master Hand", will be his enemy.

Which was the only reason he was there in the first place. He wasn't there for the challenge of it or on his own free will (because he had none), but his powerful Leader had made it clear that "his arrogance can not be tolerated anymore" and so on. Which is why he sent him here for this mission and more experience. He wasn't even looking forward to it to begin with, but now he has to do everything by the book or he'll never get out of there. Which was ok, because he practically wrote the book.

The assassin appeared beside the reddish blond headed Canaan out of no where. They stood together in a straight line in front of the massive doors.

Awkward silence. And none of them even knew what they were all being so silent, there was no real reason, or why they were all waiting, again, no real reason. Chaos patted the side of his white baggy jeans and slightly bobbled his head for a second. Canaan was too busy making sure this assassin guy didn't go anywhere near chaos to say anything. Well Altair hardly ever speaks, so I guess he's excused.

Chaos leaned out to try and meet eye contact with the mysterious robed man. "Hi." He said trying to read any expressions he could see, but since Altair had his head cloaked and his face was almost completely concealed, he couldn't see anything. Even if he could, Altair would never reveal emotion.

Canaan kept his eyes locked on the door but could see both of them in the corners of his eyes.

The angel leaned back up. Canaan looked from left to right then up again. "Well," He stepped towards the door. "Lets get this over with." Chaos nodded. "Right." Altair: -silence-

They walked towards the door and began to open it.

--

"I'm telling you, that's what I saw!" Ike repeated to his crazy friends for the millionth time. Marth was rolling around on the floor in tears of laughter. "No! He's not! There's just no way!" He'd say in between breaths.

"Yea! He totally is!" Ike said once again and joined Marth laughing like an idiot. Now they were both just cracking up like crazy people. Lucario isn't the laughing type, but even he couldn't help but cover his mouth in snickers as well. Pit's jaw practically hit the basement. The four of them were all in the lounge when Ike decided to fill in everybody on Link's 'crush' with Sheik. Oh the laughter. The insane "what the hell is going on?" laughter. Mainly from the two cape wearers, but still, everyone was laughing. Except Pit, and he couldn't even figure out why.

Marth managed to pull himself up together to at least try to ask Ike about it. His face practically said 'omg' when he said. "It makes so much sense now!" He held his head and the others cocked their heads wondering what he was talking about. "WELL," Marth said sounding out all the letters. "the other day, when we first got here, Link helped me unpack. Even though that stupid elf didn't have hardly any freaking luggage." He mumbled to himself then remembered he was talking about something else. "Well I was smacking him upside the face because he deserved it and then Sheik walked by and he just completely freezes up. I didn't know why then, but he must've been checking Sheik out or something! Haha!" He laughed at the thought.

"So wait a minute," Lucario said holding his hand out. "Link, naïve princess-saving Link, is gay for a Sheikan from his own place?" Ike nodded. Lucario nodded. "Ok." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"…" Silence. Kirby rolled by with windy sound effects then Meta Knight clanked past them after him.

The silence ended. Even more and more laughter than before. "Ha! I knew he didn't love the princess!" Pit said with a victorious smirk. _Wait, what? _"It must be an elf thing." Lucario added. Everyone seemed to agree and laughed some more.

Ike finally got up off the floor and sat on one of the extremely comfortable lounge chairs. "Yea, well you should've heard it." Marth pointed a finger at him. "So maybe there's more than one reason he wants that cape." He laughed mainly by himself, but gay or not, pretty much everyone could tell Link just wanted that cape so he could run around in it.

Right before they were going to laugh about who's the catcher and who's the pitcher, the very loud loudspeakers beeped in, making Ike jump and hit the ground. For some reason Marth just went "I didn't do it!" and hit the floor with his hands over his head like he was on COPS.

"_All Competitors to the main entrance to greet new guests. I repeat: ALL competitors to the main entrance to greet new guests." _The loud-speaker beeped again making everyone hear funny ringing noises afterwards. "… Ow." Ike muffled on the ground. Marth almost immediately jumped back up. "Great! New guests! Come on lets go." He said confidently.

Lucario just shook his head and leaned over and said in a sort of whisper. "Man, Marth's got the attention span of a Vietnamese prosti—" He stopped when Pit cocked his head to the side and looked at him curiously. Lucario leaned back up. "Uh … never mind." Pit blinked and just continued down the hallway after Ike and Marth started walking and arguing about something.

* * *

"Mario, are you sure it's ok to have all of this around the dining room?" He said holding a big pail of bright blue paint.

Mario just kept bobbing his head to the beat then noticed Luigi flailing his arms around, but he couldn't hear anything he was listening to Ticky Tacky Boxes. How could he say no to that? "What?" He said very loudly. Luigi looked like he was talking but still nothing. "… whaaat?" the plumber man tried again.

This time Luigi plucked out the short man's headphones. "I said: WHERE DO YOU WANT THE A PAINT?? " He practically screamed in his ear. Mario flew backwards from the power of wind. "Ok ok! No need to a yell a!" He said complaining. Luigi smacked his face and sighed. "Just a tell me where you want this."

Mario pointed. "Over there." He pointed up at the ceiling. Luigi looked baffled. "The … ceiling?"

Mario looked up. "No a stupid, you can not get up there." He put his earplugs back in. "The highest roof with no ladders."

Luigi's jaw dropped. "What?! Why?" He said loudly. Mario flailed his arms this time. "Why don't you just a do what I say for once?" He said frustrated. Luigi flailed his arms again too. "Well then do it yourself!"

"No that's what the green guys for! You!" Mario said crossing his arms.

_Ok. That's it. Nobody makes fun of my green suit! _Luigi thought. "You stupid plumber!" He screamed throwing the paint at said plumber. "Hey don't—" too late. The blue paint sent him flying back again and he was completely drenched and so was the floor. He looked up to see Luigi laughing his overalls off. "Hahaha! You look a like a fat smurf!" he fell back on the floor when Mario threw a ladder at him dodging it. "Hey! I didn't throw a freaking ladder—" He was soon covered in red paint.

* * *

Snake walked out of the showers when he heard the speakers. "Damnit." He grumbled. "That thing's so loud!" he complained again. He walked in his towel back to his room. When he opened the door he was meet head on with a giant plushie doll of R.O.B that was strung up in front of his door so he couldn't avoid it.

Snake sighed and grabbed the thing. "Look! If you two don't stop it they're will be hell to pay!" He yelled determined. He heard snickering coming from inside and then one quiet 'ow'. He quietly sneaked over to his bed. No furry pain in the ass under it. Then to his window. No bird brain outside squawking at him. He looked over to his closet. "Well damnit all to hell!" He said angrily. Then he went to the door, opened, and shut it loudly so it sounded like he left.

He waited, soon he heard them. "… Is he gone?" Falco asked. Snake could hear Fox hit him in the face. "Ow!" "Shut up, he might can hear us from out there idiot." Falco mumbled to himself mocking Fox. _"Shut up, my name's fox, ne ne ne." _Fox pulled his beak and shoved him out the door. "Ow!" He said again landing face first into the bed. "Well shut up when I tell you too and that wont happen–"

Snake kicked the furry fox that landed upside down on the ground with a thump. Snake said shaking his fist at them. "I told you two to leave me the hell alone!" He held up the plushie R.O.B who somehow looked like he was saying 'help me'. "THIS isn't doing it!"

Falco and Fox leaned against each other laughing. "We couldn't help it! It was there!" Fox said.

"Did you know they had a whole gift shop with everyone in it? They even had the little announcer guy!" He held up an announcer guy key chain.

"We were thinking about getting the whole R.O.B extra edition plushie set with matching pillow cases, but the Pokemon beat me to it." He said glaring out into the distance. Snake just slumped.

"We got you some bath stuff though." Falco said happily and held up cute R.O.B toothbrushes and Pezz R.O.B's, dental floss R.O.B things, and all sorts of stuff. "They had a whole sale on bath shit."

"Really? I thought it was candy?" Fox added looking at the bird. "No, that's next week, this week's bath stuff." He said holding up the toothbrush. "Ohhh." Fox said.

Snake sighed and his eyes twitched with impatience. He finally had enough and interrupted. "Get the hell out of my room!" He boomed. The two took off out the door and all that was left was little dust clouds where they once sat. Though Snake could hear them a mile away still laughing their feathery furry asses off. Sigh. He went to go shut the door when he saw bright blue in the corner of his eyes and looked over. When he did his eyes went even wider.

A beautiful woman with golden blonde hair was walking down the hall. Her body was amazingly skinny, also gorgeous, and her entire form was lean and tall. Her skin was pale and her eyes were icy and sharp, Snake could see that even from where he stood. Before he knew it though, she was walking right in front of him. He gulped when she looked at him with those chilling eyes.

He noticed her look down at his belly then he turned red remembering he was in a damn towel. He looked back up at her face to see something at almost looked like a smile grace her face. No, he was sure of it; it was purely a smile. She looked straight ahead and her body moved as graceful as water. He never took his eyes off her and he nearly had a heart attack when she turned around to look back at him.

He smiled still standing in his doorway. "… Wow." He said dazed. "Who … was that? I gotta find out who she is…" Just then Lucas coughed loudly and Snake looked down to see him and Ness walking past him and they were giving him weird looks and laughed to themselves. Snake looked down and turned red again, now aware that he was still in his towel and it was nearly falling.

"… Shit. Right. Greeting guests. Got it." He turned and nearly ran into the wall. He moved over and scooted back into his room shutting the door.

* * *

Peach sighed. She normally doesn't sigh, so when she did it, it sounded a little forced and almost like a cute cough. Samus rolled her eyes and smiled. "What is it Peach?" She asked. Peach looked up at her friend and smiled but her eyes kind of weakened with a pout. "Well, I tried to catch Sheik again the other day … but he got away before I could ask him anything." She blushed. "But I did get to get real close to him." She sort of wiggled at the good memory. Samus grinned. "Well that's good then. Besides, you can get him any time later. He's sneaky but I'm pretty sure you can track him down." She said, Peach didn't quite understand what she was implying, but blushed anyway and giggled. "Well he does smell really, really good…" More pink on her cheeks. Samus _really _wasn't the type to be talking about this sort of stuff to. Mostly she just nodded and tried not to talk much about it; again, relationships or anything remotely related was not her sort of thing. Though she felt kinda bad for Peach and just knew the little princess would go insane not having _some_one to talk to, so she tolerated it.

They walked down the main stairs and could see many people beginning to crowd around already. Sonic was leaning down and talking to Olimar (which was really funny to look at) and Falco nearly floated with hearts all around him when he saw Samus. Samus gave him the Death Glare and the little hearts seemed to break around him and he floated back down. Falco patted his back in sympathy, Pikachu got on his shoulder and patted him too, which was down right ADORABLE to Peach, who nearly died at the sight.

She took off towards the little lighting rat leaving Samus alone for a second. Samus was a little surprised and smiled when the pink princess squeezed the small yellow fluff ball and kissed him. Little Pikacha loved on her too and it really _was _adorable. Samus had to admit to herself. She wanted to laugh when the princess's eyes widened and she quickly came back to Samus smiling.

* * *

Ganondorf crossed his huge armored arms and nodded. "Right. It's agreed: We except the new guys or not, make a little trouble, then order the extra sweet fried ice-cream and 12 Chinese take out orders." The 'evil villains' nodded.

"Good. Because I'm not changing the order like last time, you three are terrible at that! Get your damn order right." He scolded. They shrugged and rolled their eyes. "We will we will." They said in unison.

Ganondorf moved slowly and quickly pointed a giant finger at Kind Dedede. "Dedede," he said loudly and ominously. "Chinese. You're picking it up. You owe me." Dedede sighed and pouted to himself.

"Alright." Warrio stood up and pulled his spandex pants up making his huge gut giggle. "Lets do this." He said trying to sound all profession. Wolf flicked a pea at him with a spoon, hit his eye, and made him freak out and fall backwards. Wolf and Bowser started laughing like crazy people at the round table. Wolf snorted. "Look he's a turtle again!"

Ganondorf sighed. "Goddesses. Just, get him up and let's go already." He stomped out the door. Bowser poked the fatty with a stick and then helped him up. Soon, they were all on their way to the entrance remembering they wanted some banana splits with that order and made Dedede write it down again.

* * *

chaos opened the massive doors and took a few steps to the huge foyer. He whistled. "Wow. This place is huge!" His voiced echoed off the wall. Canaan looked around. "Yea, but where is everyone? Didn't that hand guy say he was going to have everyone meet us? … chaos quit poking the statues." chaos withdrew his gloved hand away from the very pretty white miniature statue and grinned. "Sorry, it's just really pretty." He wanted so badly to poke it again.

Altair looked all around to see where his exits were. God knows there was plenty of them. He would have no problem escaping if need be, but he had to play it cool, so he tried not to think about it too much. The red head he'd come to know as Canaan was a paranoid man, but the way he walked proved that he had very flexible and powerful skills hidden away, but he was still sure he could probably beat him if need be.

The other man though with silver hair, chaos, he couldn't quite figure out. He walked almost angelic and had a calming aura about him, but as soon as he saw him he knew there was something extremely powerful about him. Altair would definitely keep both eyes on him.

"Hello?" chaos called loudly, his voice echoing more throughout the huge mansion. Canaan said, "Strange … maybe we've got the wrong time." Chaos shook his head. "No. It's 2:15. That's exactly when the Master Hand wanted us here." Canaan sighed. "Well maybe--"

"No mini me! For the last time I am NOT calling you that!" Came a loud demand from around the corner. All three looked up to see a golden headed elf dressed in green march out in the middle of the corridor completely oblivious to them. Canaan's eyes widened when he saw another one walk out right behind him… except smaller and more toonish.

The smaller one added just as frustrated. "But Link! You swore you would be my servant for helping you the other night with Sheik!" the taller of the two, Link, turned quickly on his heels and Young Link nearly plowed into his legs. "Listen here mini me!" He pointed a finger at him. "One, I didn't ask for your help that night …at first, so you should go a little easy on me for Goddess' sake! And two, I don't care if you're the freaking _King _of Hyrule, I am NOT going to say that!"

Young Link held both his arms up in the air and continued to argue with him but Link just held his hand out and held Toon Link's head so he couldn't move. "Say it!"

"No!" He kicked Link's shin. "Say it!" He demanded.

"Never!" Link roared and pulled Young Link's hat down over his face, completely messing up his hair.

"… That was harsh dude." Toon Link said.

Link felt a little bad, knowing that that crazy lump of hair can be almost impossible to get back under the hat sometimes. "Yea, well, that's what you get for pushing it!"

The two argued like that and soon weren't coherent any more. Canaan's eye twitched. "…um." Silent again. He looked over at chaos and was going to ask "what the hell?" when the room went silent. He looked back up to see that they finally noticed they were there.

Altair seriously did not know what to think. So instead, he stood there and glared straight at the two. Toon Link saw his half glare from under his robe and nearly froze and gulped a huge lump in his throat. _Holy crap, he's even scarier than Samus…._

Link looked from Toon Link to the new guests. "Well why don't we ask them?" Before Toon Link could answer, Link was already yelling. "Hey you!" Link pointed at chaos and the angel blinked. "Um … yea?" He said a little weirded out.

Link walked over and Canaan tensed up instantly about to jump. Chaos caught him right before he was about to beat the shit out of Link and looked at him in a way that said _it's ok. I can handle this, you know that._ So he tried to at least look relaxed.

Link may not have looked too intimidating at the moment because he was busy complaining and pouting, but he did still look intimidating and strong so everyone still kept their guard up. Except Altair, who kept his guard up all the time anyway.

"Who do you think is the _real _Hyrule Hero; me or him?" He said crossing his arms. Chaos blinked. "Well, to be honest you both look the same so it's kinda hard to tell." Link's jaw dropped, but chaos held up a hand to continue. "But, you seem to be the one who fits the description better." The two Links blinked. Toon Link started complaining and pouting this time while Link punched his fist in the air and danced a little. "Ha! In your face mini me!" His mini me glared at him. "Oh yea? Well you're still my servant for a week so ha!" he stuck out his tongue.

Link grumbled something as Toon Link smirked. Link looked back at chaos. "Hi. I'm Link what's yours?" He held out his hand. Chaos was already a little confused about this guy but didn't want to be rube and shook his hand. "chaos. It's a pleasure." Link was already alright with this guy. _He actually agreed with me … that never happens! This is great! Is this how Zelda feels all the time? I can't see why she always seems in such a bad mood if that's the case because everyone agrees with her!_ He nodded still grinning "Well chaos I guess that means you guys are the —"

A rock hit the back of Link's head. "Ow! Hey –!" Toon Link tackled his bigger self to the ground. "Some servant _you_ turned out to be!" he complained trying to pound Link's face but Link held his forearms up so he couldn't get to it, but punched them anyway.

"Goddesses! For the last time; I'm. Not. Saying it!" more bickering. chaos sweat dropped confused and walked towards the two Links, who were rolling around on the floor fighting. "Um, come on you two, this isn't worth to fight over -- No wait! Don't hit the statue!" He ran over to the statue and moved it out of the way just in time to miss the rolling Links.

Canaan was still standing where chaos last left him, a little shocked (if that's what you wanna call it). "…" He sighed. _God please tell me these are the only foolish ones in here. _He watched the three of them go from left, to right, to up some stairs, and the then one silver headed chaos would follow after two green Links rolling back down it a little painfully. All the while they ignored the two silent new comers still watching them and coming very close to just turning around and leaving.

Canaan was already starting to freak out to begin with, but now the white assassin was practically right behind him and that nearly pushed him over the "I'm so freaked out!" ledge. He took a breath. _Ok. Might as well get this over with while chaos is busy._ "Look," he said still facing forward and loud enough to know that the Arabic killer could hear him. "I don't know you, you don't know me. And I'm sure you want nothing to do with me just as much as I do to you, so let's just keep one thing straight; don't go anywhere near chaos and we wont have a problem. If you even look at him the wrong way, know that I'll come after you. Got it?" He waited for some kind of grunt or signal of response. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and turned around. "Hey, are you even…"

He looked all around but the assassin was already halfway down a long hallway and almost out of view. "Hey! You can't just walk off like that!" Altair didn't even glance back but instead kept walking forward and disappeared behind a wall.

"… Damnit." Canaan sighed. He already didn't like this guy, but he meant what he said for the most part. As long as he didn't mess with chaos he could care less what the white robed demon was up to or that he scared the hell out of him … and he definitely did that.

Mean while, chaos, Link, and Toon Link were still where Canaan last saw them. Well, not in the same place but still arguing senselessly like before. Poor chaos was having the hardest time trying to untangle the knot that was Link and Mini Link.

"Say it!" Toon Link whined.

"No!" Link said loudly for what had to have been the millionth time in the last 5 minutes.

"Why won't you say it?!" Toon Link complained some more and punched Link in the jaw. It didn't hurt him, but it was annoying.

Link shoved him sending Toon Link flying up in the air. "Because I said so!"

Chaos scrambled to the left and caught Young Link and he landed in chaos' arms with a thump. "Link one, Please control yourself. And Link two, stop squirming!" Chaos said trying to keep the other Link off Link. _This is starting to get confusing._ Chaos thoughts rambled in his head.

Toon Link stopped struggling to glare up at the silver angel. "Hey! Why does he get to be Link One?"

"Uh…" _Not this again. _Chaos thought with a tired sigh.

"Because I'm. Number. On—" Link fell backwards as Toon Link was sent flying right towards him very quickly. He landed with a loud thump against the hard floor. "…That's the 3rd time! How many times am I gunna get knocked to the ground?!" Link looked down at his mini me accusingly. Toon Link's eyes were two little swirls of dizziness.

He shook his head then looked back up at Link just as angrily. "Well don't look at me! He's the one who threw me!" Link cocked his head and looked up at chaos who was scratching the back of his head and holding his other hand up guiltily. "Sorry, but I had to do it." He pointed towards the ground where a big pale of blue paint lay splattered on the wall behind all of them. Canaan had jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

Everyone looked up to see two figures both covered in bright gooey paint. The squishy noise of paint-in-the-shoes could be heard all the way to the front entrance as they jumped from wall to wall throwing all sorts of art supplies at each other. Which was mainly paint, but there was a few brushes, buckets, rollers, and HUGE wads of rolled up drip-safe paint paper.

From what Canaan could tell, the short plump one was named "Mario" and was a no good dirty rotten piece of shitty Italian plumber of a brother. The other tall one was "Luigi" and he was "a Parte di merda che non merita di vivere e che ha un vestito verde stupido che nessun italiano rispettoso porterebbe" … Which Canaan had no idea what **any** of that meant but he was certain that the words "stupid shit" had to be in there somewhere and Mario's frustrated anger seemed to prove it.

Canaan looked to his side down the hallway Altiar had disappeared into and was shocked and a little freaked out to see the crazed assassin running back down it without making hardly any sound at all except for the pads of his leather boots hitting the floor. Canaan was a little frozen looking straight into the white assassin's hidden face running right for him at full speed with his stealth dagger pulled, but he could at least find his feet and positioned himself in a sharp fighting stance ready for the worst ... or in this case, the most painful.

Canaan was sure the assassin had actually heard his threats before he left down the hall and that that was why he was running towards him no doubt going to kill him because he was a crazy Arabic killer and didn't need any more reason than that.

Canaan's mind just seemed to stop when he saw a glimpse of Altair's very evil glare (because now they were only a few feet away) but he lunged forward determined to get the upper hand (because if he didn't at least that, he would at least get stabbed in the shoulder). Just before they had a head on collision, Canaan avoided the assassin's eyes and looked over his shoulder to see the very Pink JigglyPuff pokemon bouncing not far behind him. Her eyes were wide with red hearts and she seemed to purr or make a weird noise that sounded close enough to a purr.

Canaan quickly looked back up at the assassin and would guess that he was thinking something along the lines of: _I hate this place I hate this place I hate this place I hate this place I hate this place this thing needs to die this thing needs to die this thing needs to die_. Or something like that.

Altair ran straight past Canaan knowing that the martial artist wouldn't make a move because if he did it would get really messy and didn't want to make a move either because that annoying pink puff ball would catch him. _… It's worse than the damn beggars … wait … is it a girl or a boy…? _He thought with what little emotion he could muster (which was mainly frustration and a hint of freaked-the-fuck-out-ness) and leapt on top of the stair rail and jumped from wall to wall, shimmying away from the pink puff. Unfortunately for him, JigglyPuff just simply followed and floated behind him while he calmly but quickly tried to find a hiding place or something.

Canaan just stood there for a few minutes. The blue aura of confusion was dizzying his vision.

Just then Ganondorf heard some weird noises coming from the back entrance and decided to take a detour to see what was going on. "Hey where are we going?" Warrio complained. Ganondorf held up a huge green finger that meant, ' just shut the hell up for ten seconds please, Goddesses all of you are annoying and should be my slaves … oh and I ordered a few anchovy pizzas by the way'. He walked in at the top of the stairs unnoticed to see: Link and Toon Link fighting in the middle of the floor. Mario and Luigi (or at least that's who he thought was under that paint) fighting and throwing shit everywhere. Some new fancy looking guy with silver hair trying to break the fight up with Link and Link. There was another fancy guy who looked confused as hell when some white blur sped past him and JigglyPuff sounded like it was purring or something which was just plain out weird within itself.

"…"

All four villains backed away from the scene slowly and quickly got the hell out of there.

* * *

-phew- Ok. That was fun writing, hope it was fun reading X3

Anywho: reviews are great. They're so great, I can't even begin to describe their greatness… how about you guys review and tell me how great they are because I'd really like to know X3


	8. Fun in the Foyer

Crazy Peach

For those of you still left that are reading … don't kill me! This writer's block (or whatever form of pure evil this is) is insane and I hate it. And I'm pretty much the **worst** **updater** in the history of time _**ever**_ … No! Not the pitch forks! –cowers in fear over a cliff-

=cough= anywho: look what I can do! ((magically updates))

There XD hopefully you'll still like the story enough to review ((sweat drop)) - .o''''

* * *

Fun In The Foyer

… _Well that's not unusual. _Thought Samus. _Link not showing up, Peach being adorable, mysterious Sheik disappearing like a mist in the night, still warming up to him, but it'll pretty soon be a tolerated routine. Nothing unusual …_ The fearsome blue warrior went over that thought for a few seconds. _… Everything is unusual here, but for the most part, it's another average crazy day, just new people coming in ... _Yet somehow, something was off. Someone or something somewhere was disrupting the crazy balance just a little bit more than usual and it was like an annoying, unreachable itch in the back of her mind, making her eyebrow twitch every now and then.

Peach, on the other hand, didn't really understand why Samus seemed so lost in thought, but decided not to pester her or at least, try not to as much as she could. Because, unintentionally, Peach could seem pretty annoying from a distance. But again, her adorable personality can **not** be resisted from close range for too long. It just can't. Nobody can resist it, not even the most bad of the bad ass could resist an adorable Peach hugging a cute Pikachu. It's impossible.

Even Samus would've grinned if she hadn't been searching the many filing cabinets of her mind for something that fits under the description of "something somewhere is wrong: how to fucking fix it".

Just another day.

* * *

Ganondorf ominously picked up the payphone, slowly and in a very evil way, he flipped through the now tainted phone book, and with pure badness he started to dial the small numbers of the now forever evil payphone.

And ordered some tofu and a few anchovy pizzas. "Thank you … let it be known, that Ganondorf will enslave the human race including Benny Bo's Delivery fast food restaurant if not delivered in 29 minutes. So I advice you to hurry and your life might be spared in the future." He said then hung up the phone.

Wolf closed his steely eyes and sighed. "Do you have to say that _**every**_ time we order something?"

Bowser had a look of surprise on his turtle like face (which was the closest animal I could get to what he looks like). "Of course he does, idiot. He has to keep up his cynical image after all."

"I'm surprised you even know what cynical means, turtle neck." Wolf smirked.

"Wolf if you don't shut your stupid furry face I'll rip it off!" Bowser complained.

"Ohh, I'm SO afraid, did you think of that one all by yourself dumbass?" Wolf stated sarcastically.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes as Warrio finally rolled onto the scene after falling down the steps. Nobody really felt like picking him up this time so they just kicked him around like a squishy barrel that smelt like burritos but forgot about him when they saw a poster of a cat hanging by a branch and looking pitiful saying "hang in there". The villains were all silent and contemplating about this for about 2 minutes. Then they went on about that poster for at least 20 minutes, arguing about whether or not the kitty was motivator, an ancient relic of a lost kitty empire, or the symbol for the end of the world because it had to be pure evil. It was pretty much like this until they arrived at a random payphone and everyone begged Ganondorf to order some more food.

Bowser was having a blast kicking around Warrio. The even fatter burrito eating yellow plumber rolled from left to right in angry plumber rage and flailed his stubby arms around in angry plumber frustration.

Finally, they continued to walk down the hall … one rolling.

* * *

"Toon Link! Quit biting Link!" Chaos scolded frantically trying to pull the Toon Link off of him.

"Ow! That hurts you little ankle biter! … Ha, hey, you really are an ankle – OW!" Toon Link bit down harder, but chaos finally got him off of Link. Link grabbed his ankle that felt like it had a chunk missing from his mini me ankle biter.

"Link! Quit spinning Link around like that you'll make him sick!" Chaos scolded as Link grabbed the back of Toon Link's shirt and started to flail his arm wildly. Chaos grabbed Link's wrist, but unfortunately that made him let go of Toon Link, sending him flying up in the air. Chaos and Link looked up and they both cringed as Toon Link started to descend really fast. Chaos cringed and held his arms out and ran to go catch the terrified-to-death Link heading straight for the ground. Unfortunately … so was Link. Before they had a head on collision, Chaos looked back down just in time to duck down and skid on the ground forward as Link looked just in time to lunge and jump right over Chaos.

They both were up at the same time and then turned around at the same time, then the still screaming Toon Link fell right in Chaos' arms, safe and terrified. There was silence.

Chaos could just feel the confused sweat drop start to form on his brow. "Uh…"

"That was awesome!!" Link exclaimed. "That was just, just, wow! Did you see that?!" He said moving his arms everywhere and smiling then he put his hands on the top of his head. "Ah! If only I had my cape…" His eyes widened. "My cape! We have to get back to the Main Entrance!" He then grabbed Chaos' forearm, soon practically dragging him up the stairs. Chaos could've gotten out of that situation easily if he'd wanted to, but instead he allowed the crazy elf to lead him to where everyone was probably at and grabbed the back of Toon Link's tunic as Link dragged him.

Canaan was totally bewildered at this point, but when the crazy elf mentioned something about a cape and started to dragging Chaos up the stairs, he followed after them immediately, trying to ignore all the shocked confusion at the moment to just get the hell out of that room.

Though Altair had his hands a little full at the moment (with deadly weapons), he quickly picked out the two warriors he'd entered this crazy Hell hole with, who were both following Link up the stairs at the time. And even more quickly, he leapt across the room to escape with them rather than face whatever abomination of a pink thing that floated after him, apparently infatuated … which made even him cringe.

Though, I guess everyone somehow forgot – or rather, got used to – the two Italians fighting a paint war around them. That is, until Mario flung something very blue and gooey across the large (now multi colored) foyer. But instead of landing on his foe of a brother, the glob of paint somehow managed to assail a target he really, really shouldn't have.

The paint was heading straight for Chaos, and Canaan could see that in barely enough time to lunge forward in front of Chaos and then was hit head on with the disgusting, metallic based paint. And since the paint was now all over his face, Canaan learned the hard way that paint does not taste good. Not at all.

Mario stood motionless where his blue body stood. He immediately dropped the paint he had clumped in his hands and his jaw dropped. Like wise, Luigi froze and dropped the bucket of yellow paint as well with a loud gushy noise.

"…"

((( -- Due to … inexplicable and unfortunate circumstances, Mario and Luigi will not appear in Crazy Peach for at least 2 or 3 more chapters … or at least with a few casts ... --)))

((( -- And just to be safe: to be continued in Chapter 9 --)))

* * *

… Don't kill me D'X –cowers-

I am so, so, sorry that this chapter is so short, but I just had to update this chapter tonight XD fo real real, a great story was on the line (and no, not my story, but another story, a GREAT story X33)

anyway, well I hoped you liked this chapter. And don't worry, the next chapter should be up super mega soon, really XD

reviews are wonderful ... just thought I'd tell you that -cough- X3


	9. The Beginning of a Very Long Day

**Crazy Peach**

Hi! Please don't kill me XD I know I said it'd be up soon but tuh … yea, no –sweat drop- I'm so sorry! All I've wanted to do lately is just read XD not write XD and then there is just the greatness that is Conflicting Numbers and I just can't help it! It's so good it's better than all the crack in the world!! XD

Yes the last chapter sucked and was short. I'm sorry. It sucked so bad, I don't even know how to describe the terrible suckage that was the shortage of last chapter. XD

But I couldn't help it though because I was being held hostage by my new Jr. Lamb so you see, there was really nothing I could do about it –cough- anywhozer,

But look! I updated! –throws update and runs like the wind even though the wind doesn't run-

To _Tylida_ (because you're just crazy like that): Snickers is no longer sitting on Jr. Lamb will no longer be in a coma (for about 10 minutes) and has helped me with the update because he's just great (to anyone reading this, Jr. Lamb is a pirate lamb aliean. That is all) XD (p.s: yes I totally copied this idea from you x3)

To _Albedo's Jerusalem_ (because you're also just crazy like that XD): look! Update XDD does this mean my computer is saved from sudden death? I really hope so XDD and yes, chaos totally knows acrobats … in his super secret double agent life *dun dun dunn* isn't the new Ganondorf just crazy? Yes. Yes he is XD I'm sorry I make you sad XD *gives update on an Albedo shaped platter* I hope that helps XDD anywhozentimer, yay!

To_ La Generala _(I love that name XD): thank you XD Zelda and Peach are just crazy like that and i'm glad you liked the distraction, that was fun to write XD

To _len.n.n_ (Oh the n's XD): yay! I've recruited another ZeldaxPeach fan (yay x3) thank you for liking it and thinking it's cute XD

Wow what a long intro, all done XD Please read if you want to and I just hope I didn't disappoint anyone –sweaty sweat drop moment- XD

* * *

The Beginning of a Very Long Day

Snake finally emerged from his room looking up and down the hall, making sure no one was there, or rather, that Falco and Fox weren't standing outside his door with more cheap annoying R.O.B merchandise.

He especially kept his eyes peeled for the beautiful warrior clad in tight blue with canary yellow hair. He didn't know if he wanted to see her or if he didn't and was both relieved and disappointed that she wasn't in the hallway. Then again, no one was in the very large hallway, which he sighed thankfully for.

He closed the dark door behind him and soon was about to reach the Main Staircase where all the guests would be. Where that warrior will be. _What's her name …?_ He wondered, looking down at the red carpeted floor.

Then when he finally looked back up he nearly ran straight into the person in front of him, but even before he could stop, the person quickly side stepped and turned to face him. Snake just blinked, realizing instantly it was Sheik and knew this guy wouldn't be clumsy enough to let him run into him.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

Sheik said nothing, simply slightly tilted his head and turned to look once again down the steps. They both stood at the top of the Stair Case, hidden behind the crowd but could still see the entrance and all the guests below, knowing no one would really pay attention to them in the corner.

_Of course. How did I know he'd stand in a place like this? Jeez, what is he, a ninja? _Snake looked at Sheik in the corner of his eyes. _No. Don't Ninja's wear black?_ He looked back to the doors._ … Am I really having this conversation in my head right now? _But before he could answer himself he shook his head and looked back down at the crowd. Sub-consciously his eyes started to scan the crowd for bright blue and instantly focused directly in when he saw even just a small shade of the color, disappointed that it never turned out to be her.

Sheik watched Snake in the corner of his eyes, his eyebrow lifted curiously as he saw the bulky black clad man look all intense, and then loosen up again, then looked intense, and slouched again. He did this for quite a while, Sheik wanted to laugh it was pretty amusing to watch. _What is he even thinking? Hm … is he looking for someone? _Zelda thought. How fun, she loved guessing games … sometimes.

Sheik's red eyes looked at the crowd as well, wondering what got him so wound up.

After a few minutes of scanning, Snake just sighed, trying not to make his disappointment too obvious. _Oh well. Maybe she went back to her room because they aren't here yet … hey, where are they anyway? _He wondered, but shrugged, not really caring one way or the other.

"So where are they?" Snake nonchalantly asked.

Sheik closed his eyes and shrugged then he returned his nonchalant gaze back to the crowd.

"Yea me neither." Suddenly they were speaking the same language.

Snake was a pretty silent guy, or at least, he preferred it, but most of the time bird brain and fur face always managed to get him to yell at them 24 hours a day, which they usually just laughed at. So whenever the moment came, Snake would rather not say anything at all.

Fortunately, Sheik obviously didn't talk much either, so they both just stood there and said nothing, waiting for people they probably wouldn't talk to, and continued to stand there just doing nothing and both wanting to get this over with.

Zelda was just trying to figure out why the dude was standing there, zoned out in whatever world he lived in, but decided that Sheik would do the exact same thing anyway, so she just went with it.

But then Snake finally saw the beautiful warrior he didn't know he'd been looking so intensely for.

* * *

"Ughhh, we've been walking forever!" toon Link groaned. "if you'd made me leader, we'd be at the Main Hall by now." Toon Link chimed as he walked.

"And if we'd made you leader, you would've gotten us lost then complained some more, saying "Link you're such a jerk for making a little kid like me the leader, you jerk!" the original link said, putting his hands up to his face in mocking-mini-me horror.

Chaos stood between Link and Toon Link, sweat dropping. Altair stayed far behind the three of them, inconspicuous and unnoticed, just like he'd wanted, and especially in a place like this.

"That's not even what I sound like!" Toon Link complained.

"Wow, these are some pretty fancy decorations, huh?" Chaos said, trying to change the subject.

Epic Failure. "Yea but stupid Link doesn't know hat elegance really is." Toon Link said, grinning and crossing his short arms.

"You don't even know what that word means , you little brat!" Link countered, turning around and pointing accusingly at his mini me.

And then more random bickering, which sometimes never seemed to end. Chaos sighed and stepped out from between them and then walked over to a large, beautiful painting of an intense battle scene between two competitors of Brawl and, from the looks of it, it was much older.

Chaos tilted his head, wondering why some large, green Villain looking guy was sneaking away from the center of the fighting ring.

_Wait ... is that a popcorn stand? Why in the world is there a popcorn stand in the middle of a huge fight? _He sighed and sweat dropped. _Never mind. Just never mind._

"Hey, shouldn't we have waited for the others?" chaos tried again.

Link held Toon link's head in his fist as he looked up at chaos. "Oh. Nah, they'll be alright. Someone will show up sooner or later to show them where to go." He said, cheerfully.

Chaos simply sighed, already exhausted.

"If somebody was going to come and get us eventually, then why did you drag us out here in the first place?!" Toon Link protested, trying to kick his giant self in the chest, but was once again reminded of how much he hated his short stubby legs.

"Because! A cape is on the line here!! Do you have any how idea how important that is?!" Link practically yelled, holding Toon Link up to his face with both hands and shaking him violently, completely serious on top of that.

Chaos sighed tiredly for what had to be the 50th time since he first opened the door to this Mansion. He decided to call after Canaan. "Hey, Canaan! Don't kill them or you'll get kicked out, ok? Someone will come get them." He yelled, but not too loudly and his smooth voice was **far **from obnoxious. He only bothered to wait for a minute, knowing Canaan could hear him, even from that distance, then he turned around and tried to once again pull the Links apart. He laughed to himself about how ironic that sounded.

Though not two seconds after he started pulling the little Link off of the big Link, chaos turned to see Canaan right beside him. "Oh. Hello, Canaan." He said, unsurprised that he was there so quickly. "So what did you do with those two?" He said, lifting a silver eyebrow.

"... I left them in the hallway." Canaan said, shrugging.

"Alive?" Chaos said.

Chaos got worried when he saw a small grin on Canaan's face. "Yes."

Just before Chaos could ask him what that grin meant, everyone stopped as they heard quick strides coming from the hallway ahead of them. The hallway they were on was about to end and split from left to right and souring from the right hallway came a very bright, colorful, spandex wearing man with a gold falcon on his helmet and a weird kado mask. He was humming his own theme music apparently and it sounded **terrible. **Then he started making a weird noise that was probably supposed to be something like an airplane but, that too, sounded terrible.

He had his arms held out straight in front of him and his legs jumping in full strides, but just as he was about to "fly" past them, he turned his head and stopped in mid air. They stared at him and he stared at them for about three seconds and then Captain Falcon smiled and loudly proclaimed. "Ah ha! I knew I would find you here!" He said pointing a mighty finger into the air. "Well actually, I wasn't looking for you, but my super senses led me right to you!" He said, sounding victorious.

Chaos, Canaan, Link, and Toon Link just remained in their unmoving position. Even Altair stood motionless – well, that's not saying much since he's that way _all _the time, but even so, he was a little taken aback by how incredibly stupid this man is.

Chaos ventured out to say. "Uh ... who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I?!" The strange man said, seeming shell shocked by them not just automatically knowing his greatness.

Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone looked up and around ,wondering what the hell just happened, and then Captain Falcon stood in the middle of a single spot light. His leg was stretched behind him and his arms were held out, his head bent down.

"Since ... you are so unfortunate ... as to not know who _I _am ... I shall tell you..." Long dramatic pause.

"Through interpretive dance!" Suddenly a top hat and cane fell out of no where and he s tarted tap dances einterpretively.

"My name is _Caaaptain Falcon _I'm named after a _Falcon _I like piz-za and -- OW!"

Link punched him in the face, the lights suddenly coming back on. "Falcon! How many times have we told you that you can't do interpretive dance anymore? Do I have to remind you about the tomato plague again? Hm?" He said.

Captain Falcon put his hands on his sore head. "Well it's not like there's any tomatoes around _here!._" He defended.

Canaan put his hand to his face. Chaos scratched the back of his head. "So uh ... Captain Falcon, you'll be taking us to the Main Hall?"

"See, I told you someone would come." Link ran over to Toon Link and stuck out his tongue at his mini-me arch-nemesis.

"Yea for us, not for Mario and Luigi, stupid." Toon Link said, grinning as Link just stood there, blank for a second.

"Ugh! You little --" But suddenly, Captain Falcon grabbed Link by his collar and pointed into the air dramatically (again). "Come forth, fighting friends, for I, Captain Falcon, shall lead you forward! This will surely impress oh Great Samus greatly." He said that last part with his hands and fingers together and holding them to head, little Samus hearts floating around his head.

"... why did you summon me again?" Canaan asked Chaos, who was currently trying to figure out what was going on and sweat dropped. "Uh..."

"Come forth, I beckoned, and follow meee!" He said, 'soaring' through the air and into the hallway, still holding onto Link who was still holding onto Toon Link, both of them trying to get out of the grip on them.

Once he noticed no one was following him he put it in reverse and peeked his helmeted head around the archway. "What are you doing? Come on, come on!" He said quickly.

Chaos looked at Canaan and then shrugged, following after the crazy spandex wearing man, who was obviously demented. Canaan put his hand to his temple.

"And I suppose you're just going to wait and stare daggers into me until I go first, is that it?" Canaan said, not bothering to turn around. Altair didn't answer, so Canaan sighed (again) and followed behind Chaos who was now laughing at Link and Toon Link being bobbled around as Captain Falcon's 'jet engines'.

* * *

Ike and Marth, unlike everyone else, decided to sneak away from the Main Hall and instead go back to the cafeteria. Why? Because a prank had brewed in Marth's tiny brain and he just had to drag Ike along, who came willingly.

Ike stood guard and leaned against the huge silver fridge while Marth searched through layer after layer of delicious food for his prize, during this he threw most of it behind him. "Nope. Stupid. Hm..." He pondered. Ike thought it was funny how he specifically threw out things like prunes, broccoli, aspargas, and so on, but decided he didn't care anyway.

"You know, we could pass off as twins." Ike said randomly and nonchalantly.

Marth stopped his brigade of random healthy-food throwing for a second and bent up to look at Ike strangely. "... Dude, you are so right!" He smiled and threw a doughnut at him.

Ike caught it and ate it, both of them laughed for no apparent reason then Marth continued his voyage through the huge fridge. Then suddenly Ike heard a huge bang from the fridge he leaned against. Marth came out hitting his head with a few "motherfuckingdamnitalltohellz" but other than that, proudly exclaimed with a goofy smile. "We should switch places for a day! Ohhh that would be SO. AWESOME!"

Ike laughed. "Yea all we have to do is take Link's hair styling crap then we could dye our hair." They laughed once again. "Maybe a gay Link wouldn't be so bad." Ike said still laughing.

"I never said he would. Do you know how fun that would be?" Marth said, grinning evilly.

"Yea but that's just because you're stupid." He was hit in the head with a jar of bigs feet. "UGH! My worst enemy!" He said loudly, then threw the ugly, pulled his sword, and blasted it into the ground, but instead of breaking the glass like he'd thought, it made a huge hole in the ground. Ike and Marth leaned over to hear it still going ... and going ... and going...

"..." Ike ran and got a pretty red rug and put it over the jar shaped hole.

Ike scoffed. "Yea because they're so not gunna notice." Hearing Marth sound sarcastic was weird, Ike decided and shrugged. Marth did too, knowing he didn't posses the wonderful gift of sarcasm for long and cursed the world, continuing his quest for greatness in the fridge.

"I wonder where Link went off to anyway? I could've sworn he'd be here by now since I offered him my cape." Ike said, putting his finger to his chin thoughtfully.

Marth laughed again from inside the fridge. "Ha. Wow. You offered him another cape? I'm surprised he isn't begging at your feet as we speak too-- AH HA!! I found it!"

Ike leaned over quickly to find the prize. "What? What is it?" and then Ike saw it. In Marth's hands was what was once probably a 'clear' plastic container about the size of a toaster oven, but it's walls were stained green, yellow, and even blue with mold and that was just looking at it from the outside. On the inside ... oh ... the horror.

"... that ... is ... **perfect.**" Ike said, grinning very evilly.

"I know right? I'm pretty freakin greatness in a cape, aren't I?" He said, mentally popping his collar if his cape would allow him too.

"So who should we use it on?" Ike said and if his "Official Hero Contract" could allow him to laugh maniacally he totally would've.

"Not just anybody, this is 5 Stare greatness right here ... we'll have to plan it well ... probably somebody completely and totally serious ... or maybe somebody stupid --"

And then: bing. A sudden moment of pure genius flooded their minds simultaneously (because of their awesome twin powers even though they're not related).

They blinked then stared back at the God awful container then back at each other. Oh. The evilness and the evil plot. It was almost too much.

* * *

"So we're clear on the plan right?" Ganondorf declared in his deep evil voice. The other villains nodded, all serious faced.

Meanwhile the supposedly "Official Villains of Time" were plotting a much, much more evil plan then they had originally planned. Oh. This was some serious Evilness.

"Good. Then Everyone, we randevu at sunrise!" Ganondorf said in his deep evil voice and holding his hand in the air, dark light seeming to form all around him and his purely great moment.

"Sunrise, whaaat?" Wolf said, his head bent in an 'are you serious' face.

Suddenly the dark aura vanished and left Ganondorf standing in his awesome stance in the middle of the Hallway.

Fog machines: $20.00.

Mini light show: $45.00.

Newly improved evil cape: $30.00.

Ganondorf's face at that moment in time: Priceless.

"Yea, you never said freakin sunrise!" Bowser complained.

Ganondorf pinched the bride of his nose as he composed himself without killing everyone. "I thought we agreed that we would meet at _sunrise. _I _told _you that was the **plan!" **

"No you didn't! You said in the morning." Bowser said, holding his turtly hands in the air for emphasis.

"..." Ganondorf just stood there.

"Ah ha! You're speechless because you know we're right, aren't you?" Bowser said victoriously.

"No. I'm just amazed by how utterly stupid you are." Ganondorf said putting his green hand to the wall and slumping. Oh. The anger.

"... Oh. Well I was close." Bowser said, kicking a rock.

"Look," Ganondorf said through gritted teeth and turned around. "How about 9:00, then?"

"In the evening?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "No idiot, in the morning."

"That's just as bad as sunrise!" Bowser complained again.

"No it's not! There's 3 extra hours – ugh! You know what? Fine! What time do _you two _suggest then, huh?" He said angrily.

The two, for once, were silent.

"3:00 in the afternoon." Bowser said.

"3:00? That's a bit late don't you think--" Ganondorf started.

"7:00." Wolf said fixing his belt.

"7:00?!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "The day's already done by then!"

"I know. That's the point." Wolf said smiling.

Ganondorf pulled what red hair he had left and growled. "Fine! Midnoon! 12?! Is that fucking ok with you two?!" He nearly yelled.

They pondered about it for a second. "Hm. Yes, quite right, quite right." The two mumbled calmly, nodding in approval.

"Finally! Damnit..." Ganondorf said exasperated. "Now, can we please just get back to the plan?"

"Oh! Oh! Can we stop by Denny's on the way?" Bowser said sounding hopeful.

"No we can't, dumbass." Wolf said, sounding bored.

"What! I was just asking!" Bowser said, glaring at him.

"I know, and I'm just saying, turtleneck." Wolf said mockingly.

"Take that back you stupid fur ball!" Bowser said angrily.

"Wow, that's getting pretty old, can't you think of anything else, idiot?" He defended flicking the turtle/thing in the nose. And then, yet another fight, rolling around on the floor and yelling random insults.

Ganondorf just stood there as the two of them rolled past him, around him, somehow above him, 30 feet away from him and then suddenly right beside him, and everywhere else. "Mission. Aborted." He didn't even bother sighing, simply turned around and walked down the Hallway.

"Heey! Guys! A little help here?! Come on, just wait a second -- wha!" And then there was a very loud thump followed by many other thumps as Warrio rolled down the stairs into a random broom closet which actually led to a random basement, but took a wrong turn and rolled into a secret door leading to another staircase that led to Dracula's Dungeon, past his Dungeon into the Phantom of the Opera's basement, through the Pyramids of Egypt, then he was chased by cannibals who gave up after a little while because he wasn't lean meat, and then finally rolled out of another random door in the basement of the Smash Bro's mansion and then, the very, very loud BOOM of his landing at the very, very bottom was heard all throughout the mansion.

"... Mommy." And with that, K.O Warrio.

* * *

Tahdah! Update X3 wow. And it only too me half the century :D wow what a cheesy sentence that was.

Something must be done!

Redo: And it only took me 16 midgets and a unicorn hair later to update :D

better? I really hope so.

To all of you (er, i mean few of you) that are still here, THANK YOU AND I WILL BOW DOWN TO YOUR GREATNESS FOR ALL ETERNITY XDD

reviews build up my soul one lamb at a time. For the lambs, review please? Hopefully it'll be rewarded with faster updates ^-^''


End file.
